Courage Is
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: Kimberly gets an unexpected phone call from a very unexpected person while working in New York. FINALLY FINISHED! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Saban. I do not own the title or the songs included in this story. Those belong to The Strange Familiar. **

**Chapter One**

Sitting at her desk, tapping her pen to the paper was only making her more and more frustrated.

"This is going nowhere," she said to herself, sending the pen sliding across the desk, across the room and just barely missing the handsome young man with sandy blonde, surfer hair and ocean blue eyes that was coming in the door.

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hey Jake," she said and smiled, "Yes, that bad. I haven't written a song in two months and I've got nothing. I've been trying for an hour and I have to have one by the end of the month for the new artist coming in."

"I see," he said, "And I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm sorry," she said, "You know me, I vent first hen ask questions." He laughed and handed her a purple CD case.

"This just came in," he said, "You might like it. But it won't save you from having to turn in one hell of a song at the end of the month."

"Nothing short of death will save me from that," she joked, "Thank you, I'll listen to it on the way home."

Jake opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the knock at the door, followed by the short but cute Asian woman pushing past him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Hart, but you have a call on line one," the young woman informed.

"Who is it?" asked Ms. Hart.

"I don't know his name, but he said that it's very important," the young woman answered.

"Thank you, Janet," Ms. Hart said and then turned to Jake, "Just a minute.

"This is Kimberly Hart," she answered her phone.

Standing in front of her desk, Jake watched her expression go from content to utter horror in a matter of seconds. She set the phone back on its cradle and looked at him with an emotionless, ghost white face.

"I'm sorry Jake, I have to go," she told him in barely a whisper. She quickly gathered her purse and jacket and rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused Jake and the CD behind.

"Janet," Kimberly began, "I need you to cancel all of my meetings and have Jake handle my calls. I have a family emergency out of town and I'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Mr. O'Neil isn't going to be happy if you don't get a new song to him soon," Janet reminded her, "I don't mean to be so forward Ms. Hart, but I just don't want to see you lose your job."

"Janet," Kimberly snapped, "My family comes before any job I hold and if Mr. O'Neil feels that a family emergency is not a sufficient excuse to miss work, than he can go ahead and fire me. In fact you can tell him that I'd recommend you to take my place." With that, Kimberly rushed out of the building and hailed a taxi.

* * *

"Where to?" the man behind the wheel asked.

"1000 Jefferson Street, Hoboken, New Jersey," she said and sat back.

"Are you alright miss?" the driver asked and she noticed that he was an older Indian man with a heavy accent.

"I'm alright," she answered, "I just have a bit of a family emergency and I have to get to them as quickly as I can. When we get there, would you mind waiting outside for me? I'm only running in to pack as quickly as I can and then I need to get to JFK."

"Not a problem, Miss," he said.

Kimberly's apartment was a large one bedroom with a large living room and a huge kitchen with black marble counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Being an accomplished song writer on top of a two time Olympic Gold Medalist in gymnastics who still gets the occasional endorsement, she has made quite a bit of money and lives comfortably. Comfortably to the outside viewer, but she is very much alone. Since breaking up with the only person she really loved and having gone through some very painful and life altering experiences, Kimberly Hart has cut most of her ties with the people that once were her whole life and everything in it.

Kimberly had a great life, despite its obstacles. She came from a broken home having been through a divorce, and both of her parents remarrying. She was a cheerleader, a competing gymnast, and she helped save the world on a weekly basis from the evil monsters that frequently attacked. And she did it all surrounded by a very diverse group of friends with whom she may never have connected with if it had not been for Zordon and Alpha and the fact that they had all been joined together to become the first generation of Power Rangers.

Then she got the offer to train for the Pan Global Games with a very prestigious coach in Florida. It was there that she met a guy that she though she really loved and gave up the one thing that meant anything to her for something that lasted not nearly as long as she had thought it would. After competing in the Pan Global's and going to the Olympics twice, she mysteriously disappeared from her closest friends. Closer than even family. Until now.

* * *

She took the taxi all the way to JFK International Airport and got on the first flight from New York to Los Angelas. From there she rented a white Audi A6 and drove the three hours to Reefside. The trip seemed like a blur to her. All of her thoughts were lost somewhere else. The somewhere else being the danger that lay ahead, seeing the ex-love of her life for the first time in nine years, meeting the new team of Power Rangers; all of it was just jumbled around in her head. Before she even realized it, she was turning on to Valencia Road and up Tommy's driveway.

It was dark, but all of the lights were on in the house. She could tell that most of their old team was already there but she was too nervous to get out of the car yet. She hadn't seen nor spoken to any of them in so long. She knew that going in there would not be pleasant.

"Just breathe," she told herself. She got out, crossed the yard, walked up the front steps, raised her hand to knock, and froze.

"I can't do this," she whispered and dropped her hand. She turned on her heel and walked back to the steps to sit down.

"What is wrong with me," she asked herself. It was a question she didn't need some one to answer for her. Her problem was facing a group of people she hadn't spoken to in so many years that probably still resented her for the "Dear John" letter she sent Tommy not long after she went to Florida. Her other problem was the fact she also cut all of them out of her life without even the slightest explanation and not one of them knew the reasons why and nobody in that house would care to listen to her explain. Especially the man it hurt the most, the man she loved the most, Tommy Oliver.

She sighed and leaned against the porch post. She'd never been so scared in her life. Part of her wanted to turn and leave and forget the urgent phone call she'd gotten at her office today. Yet, she was frozen to the porch. Fear removing her ability to do anything but think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dr. Oliver; a tall, muscular man with short, spiked dark brown hair and chocolate eyes; needed to get away from the chaos in his living room, so he stepped out on to the porch. At first, he didn't notice the figure on the steps, but a car passing by shown light through the trees and illuminated the spot where a petite figure in a gray suit with pink pinstripes and long, curly, caramel hair sat, shivering from the cold breeze.

"Kimberly," came a voice that she would have recognized anywhere. She still didn't move. He couldn't see it, but her eyes got wide with fear and she suddenly felt the urge to run and cry at the same time.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Just not ready to go in there yet," she managed to mumble.

"Well, in your position, I wouldn't want to go in there either," he said, coldly.

"Thank you, I feel so much better now," she said sarcastically, looking at him for the first time.

"It wasn't meant to make you feel better, Kim," he said, looking at her as well, "You screwed up a lot. If we didn't need everybody, we wouldn't have called you." Both of them stood now and she did her best to mask the pain and fear in her face from him.

"We're supposed to be family, Tommy. That is unconditional, or at least I thought it was," she snapped.

"Don't be naïve, Kim. You can't cut us out of your life for nine years and come here and expect everything to be okay," he all but yelled.

"I don't expect that, Tommy. I'm not stupid. Do you honestly think I wanted it to be this way?" she yelled, causing faces to appear in the windows.

"Nobody ignores family for nine years, I don't care what the reason is," he yelled back. Tears sprang to her eyes and she took a step down.

"Of course you wouldn't," she said softly, "I should have known that."

"Kim, I…"he began.

"No," she interrupted, "You know what, it doesn't matter." She pulled out a pen and a Post-It from her purse.

"Here's my cell and the hotel where I'm staying," she said, writing down her number and the first hotel name she could remember from the drive, "You can reach me there, if and when you need me." She turned and began walking toward her car. He followed her.

"Kim, wait," he said. She turned to face him unexpectedly and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait for what," she asked, tears falling down her cheeks, "For you to make me feel even more guilty? Or to go in there, with all of them, and listen to the criticize me for how horrible I've been all these years? Do you think I don't know? Huh?!"

"Kim, I'm…" he began.

"No," she interrupted again, "Don't, because I don't need it and I don't want it. I know how I've been, but how many times did somebody pick up the phone and call after I stopped?" Her yelling was causing the people inside the house to come out and observe the ongoing fight.

"Did anybody even worry or wonder what happened? Huh?!" she yelled and when he didn't answer she added, "I didn't think so." She opened her car door and composed herself a little before turning to him again.

"You can reach me there," was all she said.

Tommy stood there and watched her drive away. He wasn't sure how to react to the situation. Before he knew it, the occupants of his house were surrounding him.

"What was that about," asked Katherine Hillard, the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, Australian that took Kimberly's place as the pink ranger and stayed on them team to become the first pink Zeo Ranger and the first pink Turbo Ranger.

"I don't know," Tommy said, "But I'm going to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kimberly sat alone in her hotel room trying to stop crying. She knew that she was going to be verbally attacked when she reached Tommy's house, but she didn't think she would be affected like this. She'd usually been pretty good at controlling her emotions; never letting anyone see her cry, but she'd lost it in front of Tommy. Maybe it was because it was Tommy that had started the fight or because of how she felt about him. Maybe it was a combination of the two. Tommy had always been the one to defend her, to fight for her and now he didn't. At this point, she didn't care. She changed into black Victoria's Secret V-neck camisole and elastic waist boy shorts with side slits and the Victoria's Secret logo in pink on it. She curled up in the middle of her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Tommy padded down he stairs into the Dino Thunder Lab and took a seat in front of the control panel.

"Do you even know what you're looking for," Jason asked.

"Not really, but I figure that I can search her name and see what comes up," Tommy answered.

"Come on Jase," Aisha, the second Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger who replaced the original, Trini, said, "The girl is a two time Olympic Gold Medalist, you can Google her name and find just about anything."

"Yes, Google," Billy, the original Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, said, "Wonderful invention."

"Well, we aren't using Google," Tommy said, "The Ranger Database will pull up any police records, newspaper articles, anything that her name was even mentioned in."

"Oh yes, because Kim defies the law so much," Aisha chimed in.

"Hey, you never know," Kat responded.

"There's faith," Aisha said sarcastically and Katherine picked up on it.

"All I'm saying is that something bad had to of happened for her to go AWOL on us like that," Kat said, "I mean we all know Kim and we all know that's not like her."

"Kat's right," Adam added, "There has to be a pretty damn good reason for her behavior. After all, she was the heart of our team. No pun intended."

"Hey guys," Tommy interrupted as Aisha opened her mouth to respond, "I think I've got something." The large group of thirteen crowded around Tommy's chair to see what he found.

It was a newspaper article in the Miami Post from May of 1998, around the time that she quit talking to them. The headline read:

"**Gymnast Brutally Raped, Beaten & Left For Dead"**

"Two time gold medalist, Kimberly Hart was found brutally beaten and raped late last night outside Marine Steel Factory, not far from Pete's Roller Rink, barely alive," Tommy began to read, "The gymnast, 20, had gone out with friends but decided to call it an early night and walked back to the gymnastics dormitories alone. The police informed us that she was attacked sometime after 10 p.m. and was found around 1:30 a.m. by a Steel Factory security guard…" Tommy trailed off and didn't finish the article. Instead he clicked on a link to the police files. It took him a minute, but he pulled up the file for Kimberly's case and opened it. After seeing the first two pictures, he bolted from his chair to the nearest garbage can and threw up in it. Billy took his place in the chair to read the file.

"Multiple stab wounds, four broken ribs, massive internal bleeding…" he began but did not finish.

"It's a miracle she even survived," Aisha choked out, "All that blood…"

Nobody spoke as Billy scrolled through the crime scene photo's. The pictures showing Kimberly's mangled body lying in a blood filled ditch. What was left of her clothing lay in shreds around her.

"The report said that they found defensive wounds on her arms and wrists," Billy said, his words directed at Tommy's back.

"She fought back," Tommy coughed, trying to hide the fact that he was crying, "Oh God…" Aisha, who had been Kimberly's best friend for most of high school went and put her arms around him.

"Did they find who did this to her?" Aisha asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"The perp was never found and Kim couldn't have ID'd him anyway," Billy informed, "She was in a coma for three months; by that time it had become a cold case."

"How did we let this happen," Kat cried on Jason's shoulder, "How did we miss this?"

"No," Tommy snapped, "How did I miss this? How could I have let this happen?"

"Don't do that, Oliver," Jason barked, "Don't you dare do that! We are in his together. None of us knew and I know damn well that not one of us picked up the fucking phone to call when she dropped off the face of the planet. We were all to damn caught up in our own lives to notice that she hadn't called in more than three months. And I guess we all just came to our own conclusions over the years as to why she just cut us all out."

"What makes matters worse is that this happened right after our little trip to Muranthias," Adam said, observing the date, "Which was stressful enough."

Tommy made I first move since throwing up and it was toward the door. Nobody said a word as he went up the stairs.

"Maybe we should go with him," Kat said, after he'd gone up.

"No," Jason said, "He blames himself for this happening to her and for the way he treated her earlier."

"Tommy," Zack, the very charismatic, original black ranger began, "Even before he joined us, was always very protective of Kimberly. Naturally, he feels that this was his fault because he wasn't there to protect her."

"Which is why he needs to do this alone," Jason told them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tommy picked up his car keys on the kitchen table and headed for the front door and it took him less than fifteen minutes to find her hotel. He parked his jeep and went into the lobby.

"Can I help you, Sir," the young blonde girl behind the desk asked.

"Yes," he said, "My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver and I need to know what room Kimberly Hart is staying in."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the receptionist replied, "But I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"Please," Tommy begged, "It's a matter of life and death." The receptionist sat behind her desk, scrunching her face, trying to decide what to do.

"Okay," she said, "But you didn't get this information from me. She's in room 3B, upstairs."

"Thank you," Tommy said and left the lobby for the upper part of the building.

Finding her room was easy, but getting the door open was a bit of a challenge. He knocked as hard as he could and got no response from inside the room.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy all but yelled, "Open the door. Please Kim!"

"Jesus Christ! I'm coming," came a voice from inside. She opened the door and stared blankly at him.

"What?" she began and when he didn't say anything, "Did you need to add something to your verbal assault?"

"No, Kim, I…" he began to say.

"Good," she interrupted, yet again, "Goodnight." She closed the door in his face and went back to her bed only to hear his incessant knocking again.

"What do you…" she began to as she opened the door again. This time he interrupted her words with his lips pressed to hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer and buried his other hand in her hair.

"…want," she finished in a whisper as he only man in the world that could make her weak in the knees pulled away from her.

"To apologize," he said, softly. He was still close enough that she could smell his sweet breath when he spoke.

"Its not like I didn't see it coming," she said, "And I probably deserved it."

"No Kim," he said, "I had no right to go off on you like that. Especially not knowing what I…"

"What you know now," she finished for him and when he nodded, she continued, "So let me guess. You did a little research and found my files and now you feel all sorry and sympathetic? Is that it?" She stared at him for a long time and he didn't answer.

"Kim, please…" his words begged.

"What?" she growled, but he could see the tears welling in her eyes. There was nothing he could say to her because there were no words to tell her how sorry he was for not being there for her. Instead, he watched her break down in front of him. She turned away from him and walked toward the back of the room where the bathroom was. He followed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her own arms to her chest. He turned her around, pulled her into him, and held her there.

When she got to the point where she couldn't stand anymore, he picked her up and sat with her in his lap on the bed.

"You know, you don't have to stay here," he told her, "You can come home with me."

"I'm okay," she whispered, "But I don't want…" She never finished the sentence and he knew that she had cried herself to sleep. He smiled to himself, then stood with her in his arms, and carried her to his car and he covered her with his black, leather jacket.

* * *

Kimberly woke up in a dark room, the clock on the night stand next to her read 3 a.m. in a blue light. She sat up to fast and jumped when something moved beside her.

"What's wrong, Kim," Tommy asked in the dark.

"I'm sorry Tommy," she answered, "I just didn't know where I was. How did I get here, by the way?"

"You fell asleep at the hotel and I didn't want to leave you alone, so I brought you home with me," he answered. She slowly laid back down and rolled to face him.

"I want you to feel safe here," he told her.

"I always feel safe with you," she whispered, "You should know that." He smiled in the dark and she smiled back.

"Can I ask you something," he asked.

"You can ask me two somethings," she joked, but his face was serious. Even in the dark, she could see that.

"Why didn't you ever come to us or at least tell us what happened?" he asked in a hushed tone. She was silent for a long time. So long that he'd almost thought she'd fallen asleep again.

"At first, it really wasn't my fault," she began, "When I woke up, I was barely ninety pounds and I didn't remember my own name, let alone any one else's. The doctor's said that the memory loss was from the head trauma caused during the attack. And being in a coma for three months certainly did not help matters any. They told me that my memory would return slowly, over time, but I was so scared that half the time I felt like I couldn't believe anything any one told me. It was like being lost in a forest, layered in thick fog. I had to go to physical therapy and gain at least twenty pounds. It took almost six months to regain my memory fully. When what happened that night came back to me, I had a nervous break down and was hospitalized for a while. I didn't want you guys to see me like that. After a while, things began to get better, but I'd never compete again. I coached for a while and went to therapy for years before I graduated college with a business degree with a minor in music. Over the last nine years, my life has pretty much been one giant roller coaster ride. Just in the last couple of years have I gotten my life back in order. I've been a real mess and afraid of people. Which is the other reason why I never talked to anybody. I was scared to be around people, even you guys. I didn't want anybody I cared deeply bout to see me fall apart like that." After listening to her story, Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kimberly, you know that we would have been there for you," he pleaded in the dark, "You could have come to us when you couldn't deal with all of it." She smiled and sighed softly next to him.

"There's nothing any of you could have done for me," she said softly, "I remember hearing my mom say that she should call you guys and get all of you to Florida to see if you could help, but the doctor said it wouldn't do any good because I wouldn't know who any of you were," she said, "You know, he was right. She'd show me pictures and I didn't recognize anything." Tommy remained silent in front of her. He felt defeated.

"I knew that all of you would have been there in a heart beat and you would have stayed as long as I needed if my mother had called and I would have loved it, but this was something that I had to deal with on my own because none of you would have understood what I was going through or how I was feeling," she explained, "The most you could have done would have been standing by and watching me suffer. In turn, you would have been causing your own suffering." He sighed in the dark and touched her arm gently .

"I wouldn't have wanted that," she said.

"I know," he said, "You're right, but I know that every one of us is sorry we never picked up the phone when we didn't hear from you."

"If it helps, I wouldn't have answered if you did," she admitted and continued when she saw his confused expression in the dark, she continued, "I know myself well enough that if some one called, I would have been begging to be saved from something that I couldn't be saved from. I had to face my fear alone."

"You know," he whispered, caressing her cheek, "You are the strongest person I know." She smiled and nuzzled her cheek into his hand and then she met his eyes.

"I learn from the best." she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Early morning came and the uninformed became informed on the reasons that they all had been called to Reefside, California. Sitting in an array of deck chairs, beach chairs, breakfast bar stools, and dining room table chairs turned backwards on Tommy's back porch, the group of veteran rangers and the new group of four listened to Tommy explain the situation.

"The reason we are all here is because Mesogog has been working to resurrect all of the evil that our comrades have worked over the years to defeat. This includes Divatox, the Machine Empire, and Rita and Zedd," he began and watched the four newbie's faces go from serious to horrified as he spoke while the veterans gave away no emotion. Their faces stayed blank and complacent, so he continued, "I have spoken with the leaders of the other teams and they are working to get back in the swing of things as quickly as possible. They are responsible for covering their own territories, as it is likely that their enemies will attack them there. Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox will more than likely attack where ever we are. So I anticipate that they will ally their forces with Mesogog for the time being. If the other teams succeed and defeat their targets, they will join us in the fight here." Tommy's voice was hard as stone as he met the eyes of each member of his teams and it got harder at his last words, "We are headed for war and there will be losses. I need all of you to be at your best. I need you strong. I need you ready."

Nobody spoke as the seriousness of the situation hit them. Instead they sat in silence, completely stunned.

"Well," Kimberly said, breaking the silence that was becoming to much for her, "You heard the man. We've got work to do."

With that, the veteran group stood and began to clear the yard to make a makeshift training field. The new team; Kira, Ethan, Connor, and Trent watched them, fascinated by how well they worked together.

"It's like they're connected by some invisible string or something," Kira commented.

"They kind of are," Tommy said behind them, "We have a bond that holds us, ties us to each other. As odd as it may sound to you guys, all of us are connected not just by our Power Ranger past but what makes us unique as a team is that our spirits have intertwined with each others and that is what binds us. Makes us more than just friends. Its what makes us family."

"What do you mean by spirits?" Ethan asked.

"We each have an animal spirit that guides us, like a guardian angel of sorts. It is part of who we are," Tommy answered.

"What's yours, Dr. O," Kira asked softly.

"The Falcon," he answered.

* * *

While the men set up the yard for different forms of training, Kimberly made breakfast for every one while the other girls changed.

"Hey Kat, do you have any extra work out clothes I could borrow for today? All of mine are at the hotel," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah," Kat said as she was headed up stairs to change, "I'll leave a set for you in the bathroom."

"Thanks," Kimberly called after her.

Kimberly cooked more than two dozen eggs, four packages of bacon, two packages of breakfast sausage, four 12 pack boxes of waffles, and two loaves of bread for toast.

"You think you made enough," Tommy asked, shocked at the amount of food on the table as the guys came in.

"Please keep in mind the depth of Rocky's stomach," Kimberly said, "This might not be enough."

"HEY," Rocky complained.

"Oh you know it's true, boy," Aisha said, coming from the hall, "Don't even try to deny it."

"Enjoy, but save some for me," Kimberly said, "I'm gonna go change really quick. Thanks again Kat."

* * *

"I'm gonna have to go grocery shopping later," Tommy realized when the group left a mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry," Kim smiled, "I'll handle it. Make me a list of what you normally buy and I'll do the rest."

"Tell you what," he compromised, "I'll go with you because know we will need at least two carts…or dare I say it, we may need to have two or three extra sets of hands."

"Why don't you let Katherine, Aisha, Tanya, and I go?" she offered, "That way we'll be sure be sure to get enough."

"Okay, fine," he surrendered, "But you get out there and train with everybody else and train. I'll take care of this mess." She smiled and nodded. As she turned to leave something stopped her and she turned back toward him, stood on her tip toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she whispered and before he could reply, she was out the door.

* * *

The training was brutal. It was coordinated by Jason and Tommy the night before and now, Jason stood at the top of the yard directing the work out. Kira, Connor, Ethan and Trent joined in, but were quickly sorry for it. It began with the kata that Trini had taught them to bring them closer together so long ago. The younger rangers fell in and followed as best as they could. The kata was followed by an hour long martial arts lesson. Jason set up fifteen make shift dummies for the group to practice on. Jason would demonstrate a move and the rest would follow. At the half hour mark, Tommy took over teaching and Jason followed with the rest. After the hour of martial arts, the group took a five minute break for water.

"Dude, how the hell are you standing," a breathless Connor asked Rocky as they downed their water bottles.

"Years of practice, bro," Rocky answered slapping Connor on the back, "Years of practice."

"Now on to the obstacle course," Tommy announced. The four teenagers groaned while the older Rangers only smiled.

"Jason and I have set up a few surprises," Tommy said with a sly grin, "Try not to get hit."

"Take bottle of water with you," Jason suggested, "Since we could be attacked on any terrain, the course covers a great deal of it. So its going to be long."

"Also, remember that this is not a race. The trick is to come out with out any, air quote, wounds," Tommy added, "Be cautious and be careful."

"On that note," Jason concluded, "Let's get started." Along the long tree line in Tommy's back yard, there were different entrances to the forest. Each with a different colored arrow shaped sign with each team members name on it. Tommy and Jason's entrances were in the center of the team the rest moved out to the left and right of their trails. Jason set up the courses for each member from Tommy's trail over to the right and Tommy set up each course for everybody from Jason's trail to the left.

They sprinted into the forest, each one alone and not knowing what to expect. Through out each course they dodged camouflaged paint ball guns rigged to go off, snare nets set to trap them and they beat up dummies that popped out of nowhere. The course took them through caves, across rivers, up and over small mountains. It took them well into the late afternoon before they all finished.

Ironically, the veteran rangers made it out in record time without a scratch or speck of paint on them. The four teens came out covered in paint and dirt.

"Looks like you four are in serious need of training," Rocky said laughing, then he turned to Tommy, "Shame on you for letting them slack off."

"Hey, I set these things up, it is not my fault if they choose not to show up," Tommy defended.

"Alright boys, why don't you let the kids go get showered and changed," Aisha interjected.

"Thanks for the save," Kira whispered to Aisha in passing.

"No problem girl," Aisha whispered back.

"So what's next," Rocky asked, jogging in place. The rest of the group just stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"Well, when the kids are done in the shower, I think the four girls will shower and change and then go grocery shopping so there is enough food for everybody," Kimberly suggested giving Rocky an amused look.

"Good plan," Rocky said, totally missing Kimberly's look, "I'm starving."

"Down boy," Aisha commanded.

The group quickly fell into conversation while they waited to shower and change.

"Hey," Kim said quietly to Tommy, who was standing alone in the corner of the deck with a pleasant look on his face, "I don't mean to ruin your enjoyment of having the whole family back together, but do you think you could take me to my hotel so that I can get my things and uh, my car some time soon?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered, "I totally forgot that you didn't have anything here. Come on, we'll go now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Tommy took her hand and led her through the house, out front to his jeep. He seemed lost in thought and the expression on his face told her that they weren't good thoughts. She didn't say anything until they were on the road so that it was only her that would hear what he had to say.

"Understanding that we are facing the hardest battle of our lives, would you like to explain the look you've got going on," she asked. He stayed quiet and kept his eyes on the road for a long time before letting out a distressed sigh.

"The kids shouldn't have to deal with this and like us, they don't have a choice. They should be going out on dates and worrying about their science homework. Instead, they get to spend their week nights and weekends training with me and every moment in between waiting for the next attack to happen," he ranted, "This thing is going to come after them just as much a its going to come after us. If they aren't ready. If they aren't prepared…I don't even want to think about what could happen to them."

"So don't," she said and put her hand on his, "Nothing is going to happen to them. We will protect the. You have to believe that." She squeezed his hand and he only nodded.

"That's not all you're worried about, is it," she said. He frowned and she knew she was right.

"I'm worried about you," he admitted.

"Me," she said, surprised, "Why?"

"Because I just got you back and…" he began.

"Don't," she interrupted quickly, "I'm not going anywhere. You have to believe that too. I'm a big girl, Tommy. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did that night," Tommy quickly interrupted.

"That was different," she argued.

"How," he asked.

"Because I can't fight off a gang alone," she said quietly and he was suddenly stunned into silence.

"That is not the point though," she continued, "The point is that you have taught me everything and that is all you can do. You need a clear mind in battle. Worrying about me, the kids, the rest of the team…it could get you killed. And we can't afford to lose you. I can't lose you."

"Where did you learn to be so motivational," he asked, surprised.

"I told you," she said, "I learn from the best."

* * *

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. Despite the quiet, she knew that her words had struck a cord.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then I'll be on my way," he told him.

"I'll stay out here," he said, "I don't want to leave you alone just in case there's an attack." She only nodded and went about ruffling through some bags on the floor before going into the bathroom with an armful of toiletries and clothes. She closed the door and went to lock it, but hesitated. She decided to leave it unlocked just in case there was trouble and Tommy needed her. Although, that was only the excuse she'd tell _him_.

* * *

Tommy sat on the bed thinking about what she'd said in the car. She was right and he knew it. What got him the most was the last thing she'd said, _"I can't lose you". _Her voice echoed in his mind and he wasn't sure what that meant. After the letter that she had sent him years ago, he never expected her to say something like that to him again. He wasn't sure if she meant it in the way he'd hoped or if she had meant it in the capacity of losing a friend or family member. Then again he had kissed her last night and she didn't exactly run out of the room screaming when she woke up next to him in the middle of the night, but he had always been protective of her and always made sure she was safe. So the behavior last night could have been just a reaction to everything that had gone on previously. Initially he had kissed her to stop her talking, but beyond that he was unclear on what any of it had meant.

* * *

She turned on the shower and while it was getting hot, she took off the pink jogging suit that Kat had let her borrow for the morning. The she brushed her long caramel hair in front of the mirror. When the room was steamy, the way she liked it, she removed her bra and underwear and stepped into the hot shower.

Her thoughts were everywhere as she went through the motions, but they soon settled on Tommy. She wondered where all of this was taking them. She gigged at how funny it was that they always fund their love when everything else seemed to be falling apart. There was only one piece of time that was an exception to that. Thinking about it she frowned and continued to wonder where this was leading them.

* * *

"_I guess I could find out,"_ he thought to himself. He stood ant walked to the back of the room, to the bathroom door. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should do this or not, but something told him that everything would be okay. So he took of his clothes and quietly entered the bathroom. She slipped stealthily into the shower behind her. The steamy room made it hard to see, but he could still see her. See the water rushing down her back. She turned her head, but her eyes were closed. She had her hands pressed to the front of the shower and her body slightly bent forward. The view he had, had him incredibly turned on but sex was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment. He reached forward and ran his hands down her arms. She didn't jump or scream. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and smiled, letting him pull her away from the shower wall and into him. He wrapped his arms around her small body and she folded her arms over his and rested her head in the crook between his chest and arm. He kissed the side of her head and then rested his head on top of hers. After a few minutes she turned her body to face him and with out thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, but passionately.

* * *

"What is taking them so long," Kira wondered out loud.

"Yeah, really? Exactly how long does it take to pick up luggage and a car," Connor asked. The older rangers just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I'm sure she wanted to take a shower while she was there instead of waiting for all of us to get done," Kat offered, "I know I would have enjoyed some hot water too." She shot a look at Tanya.

"What,' Tanya, the only yellow Zeo Ranger and the first Yellow Turbo Ranger, innocently protested.

"Okay, but Dr. O. could have come back," Ethan said, making a point.

"Look, Tommy probably stayed just in case they got attacked," Jason countered.

"And, while all of that maybe true," Kira said, "We maybe young, but we aren't stupid. Dr. O. hasn't ever gone out on a date since we've known him. And she was the love of his life. I'm sure they're over there having tea and crackers."

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days," Rocky said under his breath. With that he received an elbow to the ribs from Aisha.

"Just don't say anything about it," said a deeply redheaded woman at the front door said, "You're teachers personal life is none of your business."

"Who are you," Jason asked, defensively.

"I'm Hayley," she answered, "And you are Jason Scott, right?"

"Okay, who else here is confused," Tanya asked, looking around at everybody.

"I'm sorry," Hayley said, "I'm the technical support around here. I've known Tommy since college and have been around to help out with everything Power Ranger related since. I designed their morphers and most of their weapons."

"Oh, I see," Jason responded and began to relax a little.

* * *

"I just need to update a few things in the Lab," Hayley informed, "I'll be done there if anybody needs anything." With that she pushed through the crowd and headed to the lab.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy stood under the hot water of the shower, just holding each other.

"I didn't think I'd ever be here again," she said into his chest.

"Anything is possible," he said, kissing her forehead, "You should know that by now." She only smiled and kissed his chest where she felt his heartbeat the strongest.

"We have to get back soon," he whispered.

"Will you hold me just a little longer," she asked.

"I'll hold you forever if you want me too," he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh just kill me," Elsa, the evil left hand of Mesogag all clad in black, groaned as she watched Kimberly and Dr. Oliver in the steamy shower together from the computer screen in the wall.

"Wouldn't you rather kill them," Zeltrax said from behind her.

"I'll kill her," Elsa seethed, "But I'd like to keep him around for a while. Gives me something new to play with."

"You can have the fragile pink one," Zeltrax sneered, "But the good doctor is mine."

"ELSA! ZELTRAX," came the choked voice of the dinosaur that was Mesogog, "The resurrection process is almost complete. Go and see to it that our new guests agree with their accommodations. And don't get any ideas about the rangers. We will go on as planned."

"Hmph," Elsa pouted, "Ruin my fun."

"Don't worry, Elsa," Mesogog coed, behind her, "You'll get your chance." An evil smile crossed her face.

* * *

"We should get back," Kimberly finally said, "I don't want anybody to worry or get any ideas." Tommy just chuckled.

"Besides," she continued, "I still have to go grocery shopping."

"Yeah," he agreed, "we should get back."

* * *

The grocery shopping took the four girls; Kat, Kim, Tanya, and Aisha; and two hours. Kimberly made dinner for every one when they had everything put away. Afterwards, the group picked up different activities.

Billy and Hayley sat at the kitchen counter discussing HTML coding and encrypting.

Kat practiced ballet on the back porch while Jason, Tommy, and Adam sparred in the yard.

Ethan helped Connor practice for yet another soccer tryout.

Aisha and Zack sat in the living room discussing his time in the Peace Corp.

Tanya, Justin, and Trent sat at the dining room table playing cards.

Kimberly sat out on the front porch with her acoustic guitar, a notebook, and a pen trying to write a new song. Kira came up the front steps with her own guitar and found Kimberly there looking very frustrated.

"Hey," Kira said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Kimberly answered, "I'm getting nowhere anyway."

"Well, what are you trying to do," Kira asked.

"I'm trying to write a new song for the new artist being signed to the record label I work for," Kimberly explained, "And so far, I've got nothing."

"You know, when I write, I use my life experiences in my own life," Kira suggested.

"I'm the same way and you would think that in the last twenty four hours, I'd have come up with something," Kimberly said.

"It takes time," Kira said, "It'll come to you. If it helps, I came up with a tune that I now can't get out of my head."

"Can you play it," Kim asked, "If I hear music, I might ctually get somewhere.

"Sure, but if my music gets famous because of you, I want half," Kira joked.

"Of course," Kimberly said, giggling. Kira began to play a slow melody and in minutes, Kimberly began writing in her notebook.

"Could you play it again and tell me what you think of this," Kimberly asked.

"Sure," Kira said an began to play again.

"Take all my vicious words and turn them in to something good," Kimberly sang, "Take all my preconceptions, and let the truth be understood…"

"That's really good," Kira said.

"Thank you, but its all I've got," Kimberly replied glumly.

"You'll get it," Kira smiled brightly, "Just give it time."

* * *

Kimberly sat on the porch well into the evening and came up with nothing more to her song. After she hadn't come in for a while, Aisha came out to check on her.

"Hey girl, you alright," Aisha asked.

"yeah, I'm just trying to take my mind off of everything," Kimberly answered.

"And how's that going," Aisha asked.

"I have two lines to a song," Kim answered, "And I haven't written a song in so long."

"Well that's good," Aisha said with a smile.

"But its only two lines," Kimberly complained.

"Look at it this way," Aisha said, "It's a start."

"Yeah," Kim sighed.

"Hey, when are you coming back inside," Aisha asked.

"In a bit, I just want to see if I can get a few more lines written," Kimberly answered.

"Okay, well, I'll see you inside," Aisha said and flipped on the porch light.

"Thanks," Kimberly called as Aisha shut the door.

* * *

After it was well after dark and the kids had all gone home, Kimberly called it quits and went inside. It was quiet and the rest of the houses inhabitants were scattered about, lost in their own activities. She set her notebook and pen on the table in the hallway, under the stairs and leaned her guitar up against the wall next to the table, then walked to the kitchen for some coffee. She found Tommy standing in the kitchen by the sliding glass doors, just staring out into the darkness.

"Whatcha doing," she said, curiously.

"Just thinking," he answered.

"About," she asked, leaning over his shoulder now.

"How we're going to survive this mess we're in," he answered.

"Tommy, there is no way to know to know who is going to make it out of this alive," she said, "But we are all strong and we have a powerful leader. One that is strong and knowledgeable," she said, "Win or lose, we are in this together. We won't go down without a fight." He turned to face her and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid of losing you again," he admitted again, "I don't…I couldn't handle that." She smiled, reached up and caressed his cheek. She smiled at him, knowing that when the battle came, her death was a likely possibility. Most of their enemies knew that she was their leader's weak spot which would make her a major target.

"I will never leave you," she promised, "Never. I am as much a part of you as you are of me. Nothing in this world or any other could ever change that. You will never lose me. You never really did. I made a mistake a long time ago by letting you go, but I never stopped loving you." She had never seen him cry, but at that moment a tear fell down his cheek. Her face grew stern and certain. She had to prove to him that she was strong and that they would make it through this. So, she took his face in her hands and stared him down.

"You listen to me," she said, "Don't break down now or the rest of us are screwed. You are strong and we need you. We will make it through this. All of us. Together. And you have to lead us. I will be standing on that field next to you, just like I'm here now. And do not doubt us. Any of us. For even an instant. We will win."

"How can you be so sure that we'll make," he asked.

"Because I know you," she answered, "And because I love you and that is all I need to know to know that we will win." Realizing the words that just came out of her mouth, he touched her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too," he responded. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As the others began falling asleep, Tommy sat up in the lab trying to come up with ways to better train them. He was coming up with ideas, but was unsure bout them. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Jason's heavy foot steps on the stairs.

"What are you hiding down here for," Jason asked, making Tommy jump.

"Trying to think of ways to better prepare us for what's coming," Tommy answered.

"Well, you don't do that when you're half asleep," Jason said, putting a steaming cup of coffee in front of Tommy, "Drink up, we have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Kimberly made up the bed in Tommy's bedroom and changed into her black, Victoria's Secret pajamas that she'd worn the night before. She got in bed and laid down, but left the light on. Going to sleep tonight was not going to happen if she was going to end up sleeping alone. After staring at the ceiling for a while, she got up and went down the stairs to get her notebook and her guitar. At the bottom of the stairs nearly ran right in to Katherine.

"Hey Kim," the Australian, in a pink with white polka dots Morgan Taylor silk chemise with stretch lace around the bust and matching wrap, said.

"Hey Kat," Kimberly answered, "I thought you were asleep. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a hard time sleeping alone and Jason and Tommy decided to do some work down in the lab tonight," Katherine answered.

"I have a hard time sleeping alone too," Kimberly told her, "At home, I still have to sleep with a light on. How sad is that?"

"I do to," Katherine admitted, "Like when I'm on tour with the Ballet and Jason isn't there. I have to leave the light on in the hotel room otherwise I can't sleep at all."

"Well, if you want you can share the bed upstairs with me," Kimberly offered, "I mean if its not to weird for you?"

"Thanks," Katherine replied, "Its not and I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Kimberly smiled, "I'm just gonna grab my guitar and things and I'll be right up." Katherine nodded and headed up the stairs.

Kimberly sat on the bed next to Katherine thinking through the day and everything that had happened. As she thought about what she had said to Tommy in the kitchen earlier in the evening, she began to come up with a few more lines to her song.

Kimberly wrote while Katherine sat on the other side of the bed reading. The quiet around them began to get to them and conversation was inevitable.

"What are you reading," Kimberly asked, turning to Katherine.

"Oh, its, um, The Sheltering Sky by Paul Bowles," Katherine answered.

"Good book," Kimberly stated.

"You've read it," Kat queried.

"In college," Kimberly answered, "It was for a literary class I took just because in my senior year."

"So, what are you writing," Katherine asked, nodding toward Kimberly's notebook.

"Oh, it's a song that I'm trying to write for the new artist coming on to the label. I have to have it turned in by the end of the month. Words. Music. All of it," Kimberly explained, "And I haven't gotten very much."

"Can I hear what you do have," Katherine asked.

"Sure," Kimberly said and reached for her guitar, leaning against the bed behind her. Katherine closed her book and Kimberly turned toward her so that it was easier to hear and began to play the tune Kira had played for her earlier.

"Take all my vicious words, and turn them in to something good. Take all my preconceptions, and let the truth be understood," she sang, "Take all my prized possessions, leave only what I need. Take all my pieces of doubt, and let me be what's underneath…"

"Wow," was Katherine's only response.

"Thank you," Kimberly said, "But its all I have and the end of the month is coming soon."

"Well, what you have now is beautiful. The rest will come to you. I promise. Just be patient," Katherine told her.

"Thank you, Kat," Kimberly said and set her guitar on the end of the bed and tossed her notebook next to it. Katherine placed a book mark on her page and tossed the book to the end of the bed as well.

"So," Kimberly began, "Tell me about the ballet. What's it like?"

"You have no idea," Katherine said, "Being on stage is the most amazing feeling in the world."

"I can imagine," Kimberly giggled.

The two girls sat up talking until they fell asleep with the lights on in Tommy's bedroom, while the good doctor and his best friend sat up in the lab discussing battle tactics until the sun came up.

* * *

Around five in the morning, Tommy spent a half an hour looking for a disk that should have been on his desk in the lab, but clearly was not anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Jase," he said, "I'm gonna run up stairs and see if its up in my room."

"Yeah, sure," Jason said sifting through a box of battle plans that each they had written out with Zordon and Alpha years ago. He was surprised that Tommy had kept them all these years.

Tommy quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom and found the lights still on inside the room. He knocked, but when he got no answer. He slowly opened the door and peaked in the room. A smile spread across his face. He pulled the door back closed and quietly walked down stairs to get Jason.

"Hey Jase," he called down the Lab stairs, quietly.

"What?" Jason called back up.

"Come here," Tommy said, "You've got to see this."

Jason followed him up the stairs, all the way up to the bedroom. He slowly pushed open the door and found Kimberly and Katherine sound asleep, curled up in Tommy's bed with a book, Kimberly's notebook, and her guitar scattered around the foot of the bed. And all the lights in the room were still on.

"Now there is something I never thought I'd see," Jason said. Both Tommy and Jason chuckled. Tommy quickly went in to the room and got the disk he needed and then shut the door slowly before heading down the stairs.

* * *

Early morning came and the sun shone brightly through that windows in the house. Despite the fact that the lights were on in the bedroom, Kimberly woke up to the sunlight. She got up and closed the curtains so that Katherine could sleep longer, picked up her notebook and pen and went downstairs. The whole house was quiet except for the faint clicking of keys in the lab. So, being as quiet as possible, Kimberly made a pot of coffee and sat at the dining room table, staring blankly out the window. There were storm clouds rolling in and she frowned at how short lived the sunlight would be today.

Given the gloomy disposition the day seemed to be headed, she sat down at the table and turned the page in her notebook. As she was falling asleep the night before, she had thought a lot about what she had said to Tommy in the kitchen. Knowing that the possibility of her survival in this battle was slim; having never faced the Machine Empire and only helping to fight Divatox one time; Kimberly put pen to paper and wrote words that could only come from a broken heart.

* * *

Rain pounded on the house so hard, Kimberly was unsure how anybody could sleep. She barely heard the doorbell ring.

"Don't worry," she mumbled to herself, "I'll get it."

* * *

Just as Tommy and Jason were finishing the training plan for the next couple of days, the alarm in the lab went off. Tommy whirled around in his chair to see where in the city it was coming from.

"Shit," he shouted and bolted from his chair up the stairs with Jason close behind. As they reached the front hallway, most of the houses inhabitants were already there taking defensive stances. Tommy and Jason made their way to the front.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dr. Oliver," Elsa said, wagging her leather covered finger at him. She was about Kimberly's height with jet black, super short hair, lips, and sometimes, even her eyes looked black. She dressed in a black leather outfit that reminded Tommy of a poorly cared for Cat Woman costume. But her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you," she said, stepping aside for him to see the black, machine like, giant that was Veltrax. Who was once Tommy's good friend Smitty, but now was is enemy. In his hands, Veltrax held a struggling Kimberly. One hand around her waist, holding her body to him and the other under her chin, holding her head up and pressed to his metallic body. She wriggled and struggled, with no luck getting free. Tommy growled, low in his chest and Jason struggled to keep him at bay.

"You see, Dr. Oliver, I have in my hand here a very lethal poison," Elsa said coyly, holding up a syringe with red liquid in it, "Did you know that the seeds of the Rosary Pea contains a particular lection known as abrin. If chewed and swallowed; or injected, death is inevitable. Of course that is after the vomiting, fever, nausea, drooling, gastrointestinal dysfunction; but that's before the bizarre hyper excitability, edema and fatally convulsive seizures, retinal tubular degeneration, bladder and retinal hemorrhage and internal lesions develop." Tommy struggled against the hold Jason had on him.

"Touch her and I swear to God…" Tommy growled.

"And you'll what," Elsa said, turning toward Kimberly, "Kill me? But not before I kill her."

"Tommy," Kimberly said through clenched teeth causing Elsa to back hand her. Kimberly shook it off and glared at him.

"Tommy, if you love me," she growled, "You'll send this crazy bitch and her Terminator wanna-be boyfriend straight to hell."

"Of course there is an alternative to this untimely end to your one true love," Elsa said, pinching Kimberly's cheeks. Kimberly's eyes moved to Elsa and she spat in her face, "Or maybe not." Elsa plunged the syringe into Kimberly's arm and emptied it there. Zeltrax let her go and they disappeared in a black cloud. Kimberly hit the floor with a sick thud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jason let go of Tommy as Elsa and Veltrax left and Tommy dropped to his knees where Kimberly lay, unmoving for the moment. As he got closer, she opened her eyes and turned her head toward him.

"Tommy," she whispered, "I'm okay." Tommy ignored her and scooped her up in his arms. He held her close and carried her down to the lab. The others followed.

"Tommy, I'm okay," she complained, "You can put me down. Please."

"Actually Kim," Billy interjected, "You're not fine. Considering the amount of abrin that Elsa injected into your system, it may take less then an hour for the symptoms to start taking effect." She looked from Tommy to Billy and back, with not fear, but concern in her eyes.

"Tommy, try putting her down for a moment," Billy instructed. Tommy set Kimberly on her feet and she stood just fine on her own for about thirty seconds. The she started to fall forward, but Tommy caught her and laid her on a cot in the corner.

* * *

"Billy, tell me everything you know about this poison," Tommy demanded, but turned to the others o give orders, "Jason, next to the phone is the number for The Cyber Café, call and ask for Hayley. Tell her to get here a quickly as possible. Adam, get on the computer don here and see if you can dig up Kimberly's medical files, I need to know if there is anything she's allergic to medication wise. Katherine, get her hooked up to an IV and monitor. The rest of you, just help out where you can."

"Abrin poison has no antidote, Tommy," Billy said, "And it does everything that Elsa said it does. Normally, if abrin is ingested it takes 6 hours for symptoms to occur, but that is usually delayed by a few days due to digestion. If its inhaled, symptoms don't occur for about 8 hours. But injected, I don't know. The CDC has never come across that before. Death could take from 36 to 72 hours. If it has not occurred in 3 to 5 days, the victim usually recovers."

"Why do I feel a but coming on," Tommy asked.

"But the amount Kimberly has been injected with and considering her size, we definitely do not have 36 hours. I don't think we have 24. I'll do some research, but to be honest, from a scientific standpoint, I don't think she will survive this," Billy explained. Tommy had no words. He only nodded and looked at Kimberly laying on a cot with Katherine working to get her hooked up to the monitors. She had already broken a sweat and he knew her body was fighting the oncoming fever.

"What exactly does it do, Billy," he asked.

"Well, abrin gets inside a persons cells and prevents them from producing the protein that they need. The cells die and eventually so does the victim," Billy said and Tommy frowned.

"I think maybe we should take her to the hospital," Tommy said, watching Katherine work around Kimberly and talk to her. Telling her it was going to be okay.

"And tell them what exactly," Billy pointed out, "That a cosmic monster rang the doorbell, injected Kimberly with a poison only found in tropical areas because they are after us because they know we are former Power Rangers looking to stop their evil plan from taking over the planet? They'd have us committed."

"He's right, Tommy," came Hayley's voice from the stairs, "Your best bet would be to keep her here where her identity is safe and yours as well. Billy and I will do what we can to help her, but the hospital is definitely not a good idea." She moved past him and pulled Billy toward the computers. Adam got up and came over.

"There isn't anything medical that she's allergic too," Adam said, "I looked up some more information on abrin though. Try giving her Valproic acid for the seizures and Motrin for the fever. Other than that, I don't know. You could try giving her charcoal but I don't think that will help since she didn't eat it."

"Thanks Adam," Tommy said and Adam went over to help Katherine.

"Kat," Kimberly asked, "Could you go up to the dining room and get my notebook, please." Her voice was getting weaker and her breathing more labored.

"Sure Kim," Katherine said and headed up the stairs for he dining room.

* * *

On the table, Kimberly's notebook lay open to the page that she had written on before the doorbell rang. Katherine picked it up, and while not meaning to read noticed that what was written was a letter to Tommy. She closed the notebook quickly so that she wouldn't read more than she already had and returned to the lab.

"Here you go Kim," Katherine said, handing Kimberly the notebook.

"Thank you," Kimberly said, taking her notebook and pen and opening it to her unfinished song.

"What are you doing," Adam asked.

"Finishing this because you guys need to believe that you're going to make it," she said, "Even if I don't." She wrote for ten minutes, hands shaking and her hand writing barely legible. After ten minutes, she dropped the pen and her notebook lay on her stomach. No sooner did Kat pick up the notebook and pen, did Kimberly turn on her side and start throwing up into a bucket Adam had put next to her cot. After which, she rolled back on to her back and closed her eyes. Tanya came down the stairs with a cold compress for her forehead and then hurried back up the stairs.

* * *

For hours, Kimberly ay in agony while Tommy, Billy, and Hayley searched for an antidote. The rest of the team watched over her in shifts. By 1p.m. she had only gotten worse. She'd come in and out of sleep only to throw up which was followed by a seizure. Her fever wasn't breaking, even after giving her asprin and keeping cold compresses on her forehead and the back of her neck. Tommy would turn to look at her with an agonized glance ever five minutes, which was only distracting to Billy and Hayley.

"Hey, Tommy, maybe you should get out of the lab for a bit," Billy suggested, "You know, get a cup of coffee, some fresh air. And you need to eat something." Tommy gave him a pained look and turned it toward Kimberly.

"Look, man, we're doing the best we can. That's all we can do. But you can't help her distracted and clouded. You need to go clear your head," Billy said, "Just go." Tommy nodded and walked over to her cot, where it was Justin's turn to keep watch over her. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Beautiful," he whispered, "I won't be gone long." With that, he turned and took the stairs two at a time.

After making himself a quick sandwich, Tommy went out to sit on the back porch alone. They day had gotten much better than the rainy morning. He sat with a cup of coffee and just thought about everything going on around him. He didn't hear the sliding glass door open, nor did he see the tall blonde walk out.

"Tommy," she said, softly. He turned to look up at Katherine in light blue jean shorts with a raw hem and embroidered left leg and a pink, embroidered, gauze, off the shoulder peasant top with a key hole tie at the top and smocked waist with a peplum hem.

"What's up, Kat," he asked.

"I found this in Kim's notebook when I went up to get it for her earlier and I think you should see it," she said, handing him the open notebook and he held his breath as he read the first two words in Kimberly's hand writing for the second time in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dear Tommy,

I know that this scares you, getting another letter for me. I'm sure you're holding your breath reading this, but don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. If you're reading this, I know that something has happened to me. In that case, there are some things that you need to know. First, and foremost, know that I love you. I always have and I always will. Secondly, you need to go to New York. The address is 1000 Jefferson Ave. Hoboken, New Jersey. Apartment Number 1020, ironically enough. A day has not gone by that I have not thought of you since I've lived there. Nor will I ever forget your birthday. There is a box in the back, right corner of my closet that will explain everything for you. It is very important that you do this. It is imperative that you have that information. What you find in there is in great need of your protection. Thirdly, take the Rangers to the ruin of the Command Center. Buried there is a very special gift that Zordon left behind. It will help all of us to survive. I know you're wondering how I know all of this and I will explain should I survive. If I don't, somewhere in the Ranger archives, you should find a message from Zordon. But I beg you Tommy, do not go looking f or it unless I can not be saved. I love you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you so long ago, but after you find what is in that box, I promise you will understand why I did. Be safe, My Darling. I love you. Forever.

All My Love,

Kimberly

P.S. Take the first letter that I sent you. It will help you understand.

* * *

Judging by the look on Tommy's face, Katherine knew something was going on. He stared blankly at the page for a while, unmoving. He didn't even flinch when Billy came running onto the porch.

"Tommy," Billy exclaimed impatiently, coming through the door, "I think we've found something." Hearing that, Tommy shook off his catatonia and looked at Billy.

"There is a cure for Abrin," Billy said, but his face expression betrayed him.

"Then why do I feel a but coming on," Tommy asked.

"Because the only cure is on Aquitar," Billy said, "Now I can get there and get the cure. The problem is that it will take me a while."

"Like how long is a while," Tommy asked.

"It'll take me a few days," Billy replied.

"A few days! Billy, she doesn't have a few days," Tommy all but shouted, "She may not have a few hours."

"I realize that, but it's the only shot we have," Billy explained, "Kimberly is very strong and as long as she keeps holding on, I believe we can save her. Don't lose hope." Tommy nodded.

"Do what you need to do, Billy," Tommy said, "Katherine, I need you to bring me Kimberly's purse and tell Jason to come out here." She nodded and followed Billy into the house.

A few minutes later, Jason came outside and sat next to Tommy on the porch.

"What's up, bro?" Jason asked.

"I've gotta go to New York. It's important," Tommy said, simply.

"Tommy, now," Jason asked, furrowing his eyebrows and scrutinizing Tommy's unmoving eyes, which were locked on the floorboards, "While Kim's in the condition she's in?"

"It's Kimberly that's sending me," Tommy snapped, then quickly calmed down, "I just need you and the others to hold down the fort here." Jason only nodded, knowing that nothing could change Tommy's mind. Just then, Kat came out and handed Tommy Kimberly's purse. He searched through it until he found her house keys and put them in his pocket.

"Call me if her condition changes," Tommy said and got up and went into the house.

* * *

Down in the lab, Hayley and Billy were busy working on creating a portal for Billy to get to Aquitar.

"I can't get a lock on this place at all," Hayley told him, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Here, let me try. I'm pretty good at finding it," Billy said, moving to take Hayley's place. Despite the fact that being here was strictly Power Ranger business, Billy felt a strong attraction toward Hayley. Every time he thought of her, he suddenly felt guilty. Like he shouldn't have feelings like that for another woman. He hadn't been with anybody since Trini had passed away a few years ago. He'd never forget that night.

* * *

It was a very rainy night in Angel Grove. The storm had been going on for hours. Billy was home alone working on fixing his computer when the knock on the door came. His wife, Trini had not been home all day because she was holding a conference for the Peace Corp at a high school in Los Angeles with a friend. Billy got up and went to answer the door. At the door were two Los Angeles police officers.

"Mr. Cranston," the more heavier set of the two asked.

"Yes," Billy answered.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this," he began, "But your wife was killed tonight in a bad accident on I-5 earlier this evening. She died on impact after the driver lost control of the car. I'm very sorry for your loss, sir."

"Yes," Billy managed to choke out as the news hit him like a bullet through the heart, "Thank you." He felt dizzy, but didn't notice that he was slowly doubling over until one of the officers grabbed his arm to steady him.

"We need you to come downtown and identify the body for us, sir," the younger officer explained.

"Yes, of course," Billy said sounding almost catatonic.

He walked into the morgue like a zombie and waited for the coroner to pull out the slab. As he did, Billy's muscles tensed. The man in the lab coat pulled he cover back and Billy covered his mouth, trying not to throw up and nodded. Then quickly turned away and ran for the closest bathroom.

The fact that Sept. 11th happened only a week after her death and a day after the funeral. Everyone, with the exception of Kimberly came. He sent a letter to her mother, but was unable to reach her directly.

* * *

"Earth to Billy," Hayley's voice broke through his cloud of thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he said, shaking his head and looking at her.

"Everything okay," she asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah," he said, shaking his head

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked.

"Its nothing," Billy said, moving around her to the computer and typing in a bunch of coordinates.

"Okay," Hayley mouthed to herself while Billy's back was to her.

* * *

Tommy drove to the airport and bought the first plane ticket to New York. He waited impatiently at the gate and then waited impatiently for the plane to land while the large man next to him sat snoring the whole time.

The flight landed in late evening and Tommy rushed out of the airport to hail a cab.

"Where to sir," the older gentleman in the front seat asked as Tommy got in. He pulled out the piece of paper with Kimberly's letter on it.

"1000 Jefferson Ave. in Hoboken, New Jersey," Tommy answered and the driver nodded, "Thank you."

Tommy turned the key in the door and stepped into the large apartment that Kimberly lived in. At the front door Tommy stood staring at a hallway. On his left hand side, he stood next to a closet and the hallway went to the right. Taking the next step in to her apartment, to the left he found three doors. He opened the closet next to him and found the washer and dryer. He moved down to the door next to the closet and opened it. There he found a very well done bathroom. The floor was done in black, glazed Merola Tile that looked like stainless steel. The walls were painted in a soft yellow gloss paint and the countertops done in Staron Sanded Onyx Stone. The shower had a soft yellow liner curtain behind a pulled back black lace curtain. She had soft yellow rugs on the floor. One round the toilet and one at the sink. Her sink, which was a D'Vontz black marble vessel sink with a Delta stainless steel, double handle, high arc faucet, was surrounded by chrome Springs Welshire soap dish, toothbrush holder, lotion pump, cup dispenser, dental organizer, and on the floor next to the sink the matching waste basket. Above the sink was an Emberlynn Venetian mirror. She had chrome towel racks as well. One behind the door, one to the right of the door just before the shower, and one above the toilet. Each with two black bath towels, covered by a yellow hand towel over top in the center. He was impressed just by the bathroom. He left the room to enter back into the hall way.

He walked across the hall way to another door and opened it. Inside that room he found all of Kimberly's instruments, a desk the covered the whole back wall with two flat screen computers on it. He realized that it was where she wrote and recorded her own music.

Closing that door, he moved the one right next to it. Opening it, he found what looked like a guest bedroom. He guessed as much because there was no memorabilia from her past anywhere in the room. In there he found a black broadway, twelve drawer platform storage bed with a pillow top mattress covered in a Tivoli bed set. It was aqua with a romantic brown floral leaf print. Against the wall next to the door sat a black four drawer Aristo dresser with a plasma flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. On the adjacent wall stood a black Portofino eight drawer dresser and on either side of the bed was a black, two drawer Aristo night stand. Each of which held a stainless steel lamp with a light blue lampshade. The walls were painted in a light blue gloss paint with black accent around the molding of the floor and ceiling.

Moving on, he opened the next door in the hall to find a storage closet and continued down the white hallway, where he found framed pictures of all of him, her, and their friends hanging in a roller coaster pattern all along the walls, into a large living room with the kitchen off to his left. The living room was a long hexagon that with a door next to him and one directly across from it that led to her balcony. He took a minute to take in the design of her living room.

It was painted a deep purple color with light lavender curtains covering the five windows at the far end of the living room. Behind the curtains hung natural woven bamboo shades pulled halfway up. In front of those windows sat the lavender Odyssey II sectional sofa with showood attached end tables and the matching cocktail ottoman sat in the center of it. Hanging above that in the center of the living room was a chrome three tier Sleek Collection chandelier. The only other living room furniture he saw was a champagne colored Contessa settee against the wall he stood next too. She had a few deep purple micro suede throw pillows on the couch with a matching throw blanket folded into a triangle draped across the back of it. On either attached end table she also had a Contempo ribbon wrap, square table lamp. Two crinkle fabric Tuscan Sun breakfast pillows of a light pink color with gold glimmer in them sat in the corners of her settee. Above the settee hung twenty four inch silver twist wall clock. He took a deep breath and walked over to the kitchen.

It had the same set up as the bathroom he saw. Same tile, same counter tops. He also noticed that both the bathroom and the Kitchen had oak cabinets and all stainless steel appliances. The sink, the dishwasher, the refrigerator, the stove, and even the microwave and coffee pot. Most of the apartment was hardwood floor that just stopped and turned into tile where the kitchen began. There was a breakfast bar with five oak bar stools under it. That counter separated the kitchen from the living room. Tommy smiled at how well she had done for herself and turned to the door that could only lead to her bedroom. He slowly opened it and entered the room.

Her bedroom was painted a light pink gloss paint with white accent molding around the floor and ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling was a white, four point, Mombasa canopy which hung above her chrome Granville, California king sized, pillow topped bed and was tied with light pink ribbon in four corners. Her bed was done in light pink, solid eight hundred count Egyptian cotton sheets, under a solid white eight hundred count Egyptian cotton comforter with light pink embroidered calla lilies in the bottom right corner. She alternated light pink and white pillows with matching throw pillows. On both sides of her bed she had a Winslow white, two drawer open cubbie night stand with a white, art glass, cone up light with seashell accent around the center on each. Next to her lamp she had a framed picture of her and Tommy. The wall adjacent to the doorway Tommy stood in had a white Winslow, condo sized, six drawer dresser with another plasma flat screen T.V. hanging above it. Against the wall adjacent to the plasma screen wall sat a long white, twelve drawer dresser hat came just above the window sill. Her windows were covered with pink and white gauze curtains over another set of natural bamboo shades pulled halfway up. On each dresser she had four framed photo graphs of him and her and the rest of their closest friends.

He walked to the door closest to him and opened it and walked into a bathroom with both a shower and Jacuzzi tub. In this bathroom the tile was all white, he cabinets oak, the countertops were sanded white granite with a white vessel sink and the same faucet as the first bathroom. Her towels in this bathroom were white and pink and her rugs were a light pink as well. She had pink candles around the white Jacuzzi tub and the same Venetian mirror above the sink.

He left that bathroom and walked around her bed to the door at the back of the room. Her walk in closet. It did not surprise him at all that it was over stuffed with clothes and shoes. He pulled out the letter she had written him again and went to the back right corner of the closet. Sure enough, there was a cardboard box there and it was labeled simply "Tommy". He pulled it out and brought it out to the bedroom. He sat on he bed and found another envelope attached to the top with his name written on it. Carefully, he removed the envelope and opened it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I used "The Letter" in this chapter. I just want everyone to know that it is not mine. I am not taking credit for it. It belongs to Saban\Disney and the writers that created the episode "No Business Like Snow Business". Please be well aware of that. It is not mine. It belongs to the show.P.S. Everything in this chapter that is a letter is in bold so that there is no confusion.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Good luck," Hayley said and slapped Billy lightly on the shoulder as he prepared to take a long journey through a swirling portal in Tommy's basement.

"Thanks," Billy said, "Be back soon." Hayley nodded and Billy took a step forward and disappeared into a blue sea and then the portal closed with a flash.

"Get your ass back here soon," Hayley mumbled after he was gone.

"How's everything going down here," Jason asked from the stairs. It was his turn to take over caring for Kimberly, who could no longer hold down food and was becoming delirious.

"Billy is on his way to Aquitar. Hopefully he'll get back as quickly as possible," Hayley answered, "When is Tommy coming back?"

"I'm not sure," Jason replied, "As soon as he can is all he said." Hayley nodded and walked over to change Kimberly's IV. Jason sent Tanya, who had been watching Kimberly the lat two hours, upstairs.

"Hey Kim, how are you doing," Jason said softly, wiping her forehead. She raised her eyelids and looked a him. She had no strength to speak and her breathing was very shallow.

"Hey Hayley," Jason said, "Do we have a respirator here. She's not breathing to well on her own."

"Yeah, I think so," Hayley answered.

* * *

Tommy sat on the bed and pulled the envelope with his name on it off of the box. He flipped it open and pulled out the next letter in the series of Kimberly letters. He took a deep breath and let it out and then unfolded the thrice folded piece of notebook paper.

**Dear Tommy,**

**Hello again my darling. The only way you are reading this is if the world is coming to an end and I'm either dead or dying, so let's just get right to the point. Take out the letter that I sent you that broke both of our hearts and reread it.**

* * *

Tommy did as the letter instructed and took out the first letter of his heartbreaking past. He reread it as instructed hoping that he could put the pieces together.

**Dear Tommy,**

**Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be or the competition. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways like a brother, but something has happened here that I can't explain. Its both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for her hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me.**

**Kimberly**

Tommy set that letter on the bed in front of him and went back to the one on the box. He was horribly confused and hoped this would get cleared up fast so that he could get home to be with her before he lost her for good.

* * *

**It was supposed to do what it did and make you not want to talk to me for a long time, but flip it over and compare the back of that letter to the one that I'm sure I wrote to you before you got here. Do you see how there are imprints from my writing on the back of the more recent one? I bet there aren't any on the back of the one you got that day in the Juice Bar.**

* * *

And sure enough, as Tommy compared the two, the letter he received that day had no imprinting on the back of it. It was as if the letter had come off of a printer. Or been zapped on the paper by a certain floating head he was very fond of.

* * *

**Zordon fabricated the letter to keep all of you in the dark and keep me safe. Which leads me to the reason you are here. The letter was fabricated because after Christmas, our last Christmas together and I had to get a physical before I could start training for the competition. I hadn't done it before Christmas because Coach wanted me to get settled in first. And everything was great until the doctor came in and told me that I was five and half weeks pregnant. I panicked and didn't tell anybody for a while. Not until I started experiencing some strange things. Like teleporting to nowhere. I'd see the glow and it surrounded me like normal, but I wouldn't go anywhere. I was throwing up in different colors every morning and the worst part was the dreams I had. I finally contacted Zordon in the middle of the night and he teleported me to the Command Center. He was able to bind the baby's powers until after it was born to save me from the agony. Well he also said that I had to be as far away from all of you as possible and that when the baby was born to make sure it was safe and protected. We have a son, Tommy. And he is beautiful. He is the other guy in my life that I said you'd really like in that letter. I told Zordon what I would say to you if I had to leave you to protect our baby and he used it. He just changed it a little. I never wanted to leave you Handsome, but it was the only way to keep him safe until he was big enough to fend for himself. He'll be twelve this year. His name is Castiel Mitchell Oliver. This box has all of the information in it that you need to locate him. Pictures and everything. He lives with my mother and they travel an awful lot. It keeps him out of harms way. Makes him harder to track for anybody looking. He knows about you and he knows about me. I see him as much as possible, but not enough. Keeping him safe is the priority and if I see him to much, it might alert some one or something of Ranger dealings and we don't want that. You need to find him and keep him safe. As long as he is with you, during whatever is going on now, I know that he will be okay. Be careful. I love you.**

**All My Love,**

**Kimberly**

**P.S. There is a letter in here for Cas, please give it to him when you find him.**

* * *

Tommy sat on the bed feeling betrayed and angry. He was angry at both Zordon and Kimberly for cutting him and everybody else out on this. He understood the reasons and would have done the same thing if it had been him in the situation. That did not change the fact that he and all of the others were betrayed and lied to. He opened the box and the first thing he pulled out was a picture, face down, with "Castiel age 11" written on the back. He turned it over and took his first look at the son he never knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Tommy turned the picture in his hands over and took his first look at the son he never knew. It was a picture taken in Italy, at the entrance to the Vatican City. He was a beautiful child with Kimberly's eyes and Tommy's face. He had the same muscle build Tommy had had at that age as well. The only difference in his face, other than his eyes was Kimberly's smile. He definitely had Kimberly's smile. Despite how angry Tommy was, he smiled down at the picture; at the boy with his face and his hair.

Tommy pulled out stacks of photos from different times and places. Kimberly didn't have them in any particular order, but she did have them all labeled on the back. How old he was, where he was, and so on and so on. At the very bottom of the box, he found a large, over stuffed yellow envelope. He picked it up and started to remove its contents. Inside this envelope were all of Kimberly's ultra sounds and pictures taken of her through out her pregnancy. She was so cute with a little belly. She didn't look like she had gotten very big and just from the pictures, he could tell that Castiel was a small baby. There were very few pictures of Kimberly with the baby after he was born. He guessed that she either didn't take a whole lot of pictures because of the dangers that it could bring if they fell into the wrong hands. The other possibility was that she had to give him up quickly for his own safety.

Now, he just felt horribly sorry for her. Not only had she had to give him up and go through the entire pregnancy alone, but she had to give up the only part of him that she had left. On top of the traumatizing events of Muranthias and then the rape. She had been through hell and he was angry with her. Angry because she lied. Angry because she left him. Angry because she waited until now to tell him rather than telling him the last time she saw him. Angry because his little boy was out there in the world with some one that could not protect him if there was a monster attack and it was Kimberly that sent him there. How could she be so stupid to send him away with a woman that knew nothing about any of the things that really went on in Angel Grove, in Reefside, and in so many other small towns around the world. He was livid and at the same time, he was very sorry for her. She did what she had to do to protect him, to protect their son and she did it alone. So really, how could he be angry with her? How could he punish her with that anger when she had already been punished enough?

Digging through the rest of the box, he found the letter Kimberly had written for Castiel and another small box. He pulled that box out and opened it in his lap.

Inside that box were letters. All of which were addressed to Tommy, at various addresses. There were letters addressed to his parents house in Angel Grove, to his Uncle's racing track, to his dorm in college, to his apartment in college, to the various places he had done archeological work after college, and finally to his address in Reefside. He was stunned. After all this time, she had kept track of him and where he was just in case. Why hadn't she sent any of these letters to him? Clearly, they had a lot to talk about when he returned. Of course, that was if he still had some one to talk too.

Tommy packed everything up in the box and went to put it back in her closet, but he thought twice about it and instead, he left it on her bed. He searched her closet for a duffle bag or suit case or even briefcase that he could use. He found one on the top shelf of her closet on the left side and pulled it down, only to have another box fall nearly on top of his head.

"What the hell," he said to himself and picked up the small box and pulled the flaps on it up. In this box, he found unsent letters addressed to Castiel, also at various addresses. First in Paris, then in Rome, followed by London, Olympia, Beijing, Sydney, Tuscany, and the last one in the box was addressed to some place in Taby, Sweden. Not one of the letters was stamped or sealed. So he pulled what looked to be the most recent letter and checked the date. Sure enough it was dated about a week before she had come to Reefside. So, at least now he knew where he was headed to stat his search.

* * *

"So, Doctor Oliver has a bouncing baby boy," Elsa sneered watching Tommy sift through pictures and letters on Kimberly's bed, "Well, we will have to see how we can use this to our advantage, won't we?"

"Yes, Elsa," came Mesgog's choked whisper of a voice, "Yes we will." Elsa simply gave a very sinister laugh in response, narrowing her eyes and plotting more havoc on Dr. Oliver's life in her head. This would just be too easy.

* * *

"How's she doing," Katherine came down and asked Jason, who covered four hours instead of just two.

"She's fighting," Jason responded.

"I brought you something to eat," Kat offered him a plate of food and he took it from her.

"Did you guys see the kids at all today," Jason asked.

"No," Katherine said, "I guess Hayley informed them of the happenings of today and told them to stay home or find something else to keep themselves occupied."

"What about Tommy," Jason said, "Have you guys heard from him yet?" Katherine shook her head and pulled up a chair next to him. She gently rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Jason checked his watch. It was almost eight thirty in the evening, which made it eleven thirty in New York, if Tommy was even still there anymore. God only knew where he was going or what he was looking for.

"I hope Billy gets back soon," Katherine said, "I can't stand this much longer."

"Nobody can, baby, but Kim's a fighter. I don't think we'll lose her anytime soon. She's survived a lot. You and I both know that. She'll make it," Jason reassured her and turned his head to kiss the side of Katherine's.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax for a while and I'll watch her," Katherine offered. Jason thanked her and took his plate upstairs. He found Hayley at the dining room table, staring out the window, with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"How are you holding up," Jason asked.

"I really don't think you want to hear my answer to that question," Hayley responded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Try me," Jason said, sitting down next to her.

"I just have issues with this whole situation," Hayley said.

"We all have issues with the situation. We've been dong it since high school and believe me, every time some body wants to destroy the planet, it does not get any easier," Jason said.

"No, not that situation. That I can handle," Hayley replied, "It's this whole deal with Kimberly."

"What do you mean," Jason asked.

"Of course it would be her to answer the door, of course it would be her to get stuck with a needle full of deadly, incurable disease. And of course, who should come to her rescue but the one guy who had his heart ripped out and stomped on by her very self," Hayley ranted, "I mean seriously. Tommy has always been very noble, but sometimes I think he can be just a little naïve. Abrin is a very deadly poison, but if the person hasn't died in thirty six hours, more than likely, they will recover."

"I believe Billy said thirty six to seventy two hours," Jason corrected, "And I don't think Tommy is being naïve, he'd do the same thing for any of us."

"Clearly you do not understand what I'm saying," Hayley said, "The man has not had a successful relationship since she broke his heart and believe me, I've been dangling the bait since college. And all I ever hear about is Kimberly and how she was the love of his life and so on and so forth. I don't mean to be totally jealous right now, but I can't stand to see the man alone all the freaking time and I can't stand to see him hurt. I know that Tommy and I will never be what I wanted us to be back in college, because lets face it, once you reach a certain level in your friendship, being a couple just becomes very awkward. I just don't want to watch this crash and burn like every other woman in his life. Because I honestly don't think his heart can go through round two of the Kimberly Hart crash."

"Hayley," Jason said, "You don't need to justify yourself to me. Everybody is upset with Kimberly and the way she treated Tommy after getting to Florida. There really is no excuse for that…"

"Which is why you all welcomed her back with open arms," Hayley interrupted.

"We don't hold grudges in this family. Especially over somebody that has been through what she's been through. I think karma gave it back to Kimberly just a little too much after our trip to Meurantheis. It is one thing to be upset or even angry over the past, but it is entirely different to make some one suffer for it," Jason told her.

"I know that," Hayley sighed, "I just don't want to see my best friend hurt again. He does not deserve that."

"And I don't want that either, but he'll make his choices and he'll make them whether or not we agree," Jason said, "You're a great friend, Hayley. You would have made a great Power Ranger too."

"Thank you, Jason," Hayley said and gave a bright smile. Just then, Aisha came running into the room.

"Tommy just called," Aisha told them.

"What did he say," Hayley asked.

"Apparently he I on his way to Sweden," Aisha informed with a confused expression.

"Sweden," Jason queried.

"Yeah," Aisha answered, "Sweden."

"But why? What the hell is in Sweden," Hayley asked.

"He wouldn't say, just that he'd explain as soon as he got back," Aisha said, "He's really starting to make me worry."

"Yeah, you and me both," Jason sighed.

"I wish somebody would inform us on what is going on," Hayley groaned.

"My guess is that the only person that can tell us what's in Sweden is downstairs and unable to talk at the moment," Jason answered.

"How convenient," Hayley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Can I give you a bit of advice," Aisha cut in, "Lose the attitude because if Mesogog or somebody else picks up on the hostility you've got going on, they will use it against us and that is the last thing we need right now." Without waiting for a response, Aisha turned on her heel and walked back to the living room.

"No offense, but she's right. I can't tell you how many times we've had one of our own turned against us because of jealousy or anger or hate or some thing that can ruin just about anybody's day," Jason informed, "Be careful with all of that because it can get you into trouble that you don't want to be in." Hayley only nodded and Jason left her to her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tommy stepped off the plane in Stockholm and took a look around. Sweden was beautiful, especially in the early morning sun light. Now he just had to find his son. That was going to be hard enough. He picked up his duffel bag full of Kimberly's boxes and went to catch his bus that would take him to Taby.

* * *

"How is she doing," Adam asked Hayley, coming down the stairs to take her place watching Kimberly.

"Not good," Hayley said, brushing her hair aside, "her fever spiked, she's hallucinating, and I can't do anything to help her until Billy gets back. She's holding on but the harder she fights, the weaker she gets."

"I hope Tommy and Billy get back here soon," Adam said, "Billy for her sake and Tommy for his own. If she dies and he's not here, he'll never forgive himself."

"I know," Hayley said and stood up, "Look, I know that I haven't exactly been the most welcoming person to her and I'm sorry. I just don't need to see my best friend hurt anymore."

"I understand that, Hayley," Adam said, "And you are helping her now. That's all that matters. It matters to her and it matters to him. He will be grateful to you for this and so will she."

"Thank you," she said, "For understanding."

"Your welcome," he replied and recognized the tired look in her eyes, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. I think Tommy's room is open. You look like you could fall asleep standing." She nodded and began to drag herself up the stairs.

* * *

Tommy was dropped off at a bus stop t the very edge of the city. From there he walked to the closest establishment with a picture of Castiel in hand, hoping to find some one that could point him in the right direction.

"Excuse me," Tommy said, entering a small boutique, "Does anybody here speak English?"

"I do, sir," a young lady answered back in a very heavy Swedish accent and she came over to him.

"Can you tell me if you've ever seen this boy," he asked, holding up the picture of Castiel.

"Hmmm," she said, staring at the picture a while, "He looks very familiar, but I don't think I have seen him here in a while."

"Thanks anyway," Tommy said and put the picture back in his bag. He was about to turn away when an old woman came up to him and tugged on his shirt. He looked at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Rydbo," was all she said to him.

"Rydbo," he repeated, shaking his head, unsure of what she wanted. She reached in his bag, pulled out the picture and pointed to Castiel.

"Rydbo," she repeated.

"Thank you," he said, then looked at the young girl, "Where is Rydbo?"

"About twelve minutes north of here if you drive. But it's a two hour walk," she said.

"Do you know where I could get a taxi," he asked.

"Just out side on the corner," she replied.

"Thank you so much," he said and all but ran out the door.

* * *

"My turn," Tanya said, coming down the stairs to relieve Adam. He turned and looked at her with tears falling down his cheeks and he had Kimberly's hand in his.

"Call Tommy," he said, "Now."

* * *

Tommy sat in the back of the cab and rode the twelve minutes to Rydbo. He was dropped off at the very edge of town. He started his walk, asking every person he saw if they had seen the boy in the picture. At first he was getting nowhere and then he saw a little boy like the boy in his picture, walk into a house on the corner across the street from him. He ran across the street and knocked on the door until somebody answered.

"Castiel, clean up that mess in the living room," said the older woman who was opening the door and then she turned to the person at her front door, "Can I help…" She took one look at the man in front of her and knew without a doubt in her mind that it was Tommy Oliver, the father of her grandson at her door. Her first instinct was to slap him. And she did and then took at step back, covering her mouth with her hands and tears welling in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here," she managed to say.

"Kimberly sent me," he said to her, "Carol, its not good. She's not good." Carol's eyes poured tears as she listened to him explain the bad news about her daughter.

"Where were you," she yelled at him, "Where were you when she needed you most? How could you let this happen again? How could you tell her you love her and not be there?" He had no answers to her questions. He let her beat her angry fists against his chest until she couldn't anymore and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest and he just repeated it over and over again. Out from behind the kitchen wall, came the son he never met. The boy with her eyes and his face and her smile just stared at the two of them.

"What's wrong with Grandma," he asked and started to come toward them.

"Nothing son, she's just a little shocked," Tommy said and put his arm around he boy as soon s he got close enough, "Why don't you go get her some tissues, okay?" Castiel nodded and ran toward the back of the house. As he was coming back, a black cloud appeared and then a flash of light and there stood Elsa with a crew of Tyrannodrones. She reached for the boy and every one in the room was blinded by a flash of pink light and Elsa's hand was stopped by the pale colored hand of the original pink Ranger.

"You'll keep your hands off of my son," she said and stepped out of the living room. Tommy's face was covered in shock as he watched the love of his life and the mother of his son, step out of the living room in a white flowing gown with spaghetti straps and attached long, belled sleeves that were only sewed shut just below her shoulder, at the elbow and at her wrist. The rest was left open. Her long, curly hair was pinned up on top of her head with a crown of pink beach pea and ivy weaving in and out of her piled curls. She had a few strands hanging about her face and she was barefoot.

"You should be dead by now," Elsa growled.

"And you're begging for me to take you with me," Kimberly said.

"Like you could," Elsa snapped. With that, Kimberly took a step back to block her family and thrust her hands forward, causing a pink storm over the Tyrannodrones and their leather clad leader and a flash of pink lightening, sending them back where they came from. She turned to Castiel, who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Come here, baby,' she said, "Its okay."

"Mom," he said and walked to her, "What' going on?"

"Everything is okay, Honey," she said, "You see that man over there?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"That man is your father and I want you to go with him. There are bad things going on in the world and you'll be safest with him. I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Mom," Castiel said and hugged her. She held on to him for a long moment and then let him go. She stood and watched Tommy put his arms around their son. She looked at Tommy and smiled and blew him a kiss.

"I will always love you," she said and disappeared in the same cloud of pink that she had come in.

Before any body could say anything, Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Tommy," came Adam's raw voice.

"Adam, what's going on," Tommy asked.

"It's Kimberly, Tommy," Adam said, "She's gone."

"What are you talking about? Just saw her. She was just here," Tommy said, becoming confused.

"No, Tommy," Adam said, "She's dead, Tommy."

"What," Tommy's voice broke, "No."

"Billy's not back yet and there's nothing we can do," Adam cried over the phone, "I'm so sorry."

"No, there has to be something, some way," Tommy growled.

"There is nothing we can do," Adam said, "You just need to get back here. Now." Tommy dropped his phone and sat at the front door of Carol's house and cried with his son in his arms and Carol at his side.

"This can't be happening," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Carol hurriedly packed Castiel's suitcases for Reefside and Tommy helped her pack her own. Nobody spoke. Castiel helped Carol pack, picking out the clothes he liked best.

"Will I get to see Mom when we get there," he asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie," she told him. Tommy came over and rubbed the boys back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Castiel," he asked. Castiel turned his face toward Carol and she nodded to go with Tommy.

Tommy led him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He knelt in front of him and stared at the floor, unsure of how to explain this to an eleven year old.

"Did your mom tell you anything about me or her and our past," he asked.

"She told me that you were a hero and that you saved her a life a lot. She told me stories about monsters that you fought and how she had to give us both up to keep us safe. She told me that you were Power Rangers and that it was in my blood to be a hero like you," Castiel explained.

"She told you about me, but never showed you pictures or anything," he asked.

"No, she said that when I met you I'd know it in my heart that you were my dad," Castiel said, "She told me how you were always saving her, but why weren't you there for her when she was attacked? Why didn't you save her?"

"Cas, I am a hero, but I had no way of knowing about your mother's attack until just recently. I was very far away from her and we were no longer together when it happened. Do you understand?" Castiel nodded and Tommy continued, "Now the phone call I just got was from a friend of mine and your mother's. She has been very, very sick and that lady in black you saw earlier caused it. Adam called to tell me that she's passed away."

"No, I saw her. She was right there. I saw her," Castiel cried, pointing to the living room door way, "I saw her."

"I know. I saw her too, Cas. I believe that what we saw was her spirit coming to our rescue because she knew we would need it," Tommy tried to explain, "She has always had a way of knowing things."

"Can't you save her," Castiel begged, throwing his arms around Tommy's neck, "There has to be a way that you can save her. Please, please, save my mom." Tommy held the boy close. There was nothing he could do to bring Kimberly back and there was nothing he could say to his son that would prove that it was not possible to bring back the dead.

Tommy suddenly remembers a trip to the planet Pheados and then hears a familiar voice in his head. It's Dulcea and she's reminding him of something.

"With the power of the Ninjetti," she echoed in his mind, "Anything is possible."

He pulled away from Castiel and looked into his brown eyes, with determination.

"I will find a way to save her," he told him, "I promise you that."

* * *

The flight home was a long twenty four hours. Tommy gave Castiel the box of letters that had been in Kimberly's closet and let him read them on the way home. He decided not to read the ones in his box just yet, just in case there were some way to bring her back and the last thing he wanted was an angry Kimberly. Carol barely spoke to him the whole way home and swore up and down that she nor Castiel were staying in his house.

"Carol, it is the safest place for both of you," Tommy argued, once they were in he car, on their way to Reefside, twenty four hours later.

"You know what Tommy, my daughter is dead in that house because of all of you and this mess you've dragged her into," Carol argued.

"Nobody dragged her into this," Tommy said calmly, "She chose this just like the rest of us. She chose to be the hero that she is and she chose it knowing all of the consequences and possibilities."

"And I'm supposed to believe that your influence on her had nothing to do with her decision," Carol spat.

"She chose to be a Ranger before I was ever in the picture," Tommy revealed, "It was because of her that I chose it." With that Carol let it go.

"Are we almost there," Castiel asked from the backseat.

"We are pulling up the driveway now," Tommy said, and a few seconds later, Tommy was shutting off the engine and they were getting out of the car.

* * *

Inside the house, all of the Veteran Rangers, along with the new team sat in the living room with heavy hearts and heavy minds. They had heard the car pull in the driveway and the doors shut, even the foot steps up the front porch, but nobody made a move. The door opened and they heard bags being dropped. Then Tommy entered the room. Tear filled eyes moved toward him and his face was stern and without emotion.

"I have to tell you all something," he said, "And I'd suggest that you stay right where you are."

"Tommy, what's going on? Where have you been," Jason asked, angrily. Tommy took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before blowing it out.

"I had to find my son," he said and got a response of gasps and "what's".

"What are you talking about," Aisha asked.

"You all remember the "Dear John" letter that Kimberly sent me," he asked, but did not wait for an answer, "As it turns out, the letter was fabricated by Zordon. After our last Christmas together, Kimberly had gone to get her physical before she could start training for the Pan Global Games. They told her that she was five weeks pregnant. After that, she started having symptoms of the Power Ranger kind rather than just your regular pregnancy symptoms. So she contacted Zordon in the middle of the night and he was able to bind the baby's powers until after he was born, but told her that she had to keep him safe and that we were not to know until it was absolutely necessary. Like now. That's when Zordon fabricated the letter and sent it to me."

"Why would Zordon want to keep something like that from us," Adam asked.

"Because if any of us knew and were captured, we could have been tortured until we gave up that information," Tommy explained, "Something like that could have caused a whole new mess of issues for us, because he is a bloodline. All of our power is in his blood, if Rita or The Machine Empire got their hands on that….the damage they could have done would have been catastrophic."

"It makes sense," Jason said, "So where is he now?" Tommy smiled despite everything and left the room for a minute. A second later he came back with his arm around a young boy that was the spitting image of himself.

"Everybody, this is Castiel," Tommy said, "My son."

* * *

The Power Ranger family immediately took to Castiel and he too them. Carol stayed away from all of it and sat alone in the dining room. Tommy, after watching the hugs and tears, held his breath walking down into the lab where Kimberly lay on the cot where he left her. Hayley had created a kind of freezer around her to keep the body in tact, which only made the situation more real for him. His eyes welled with tears as he took his first steps toward her and fell to his knees beside her. He laid his head on her unmoving stomach and ran his fingers through her hair. The black pajamas that she had been in since the morning of the attack became soaked in his tears. Her eyes were closed and all the color was gone from her skin. She was cold to the touch but he did not move. He silently prayed that this was just a dream; a horrible nightmare that some one would wake him up from. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried this much. It was becoming hard for him to breath and his tears were not streams down his face, they were water falls. He lifted his head and moved closer to her face. His tears fell on her cheeks as he touched her cold skin. The tips of his fingers traced her blue lips, the hallow of her cheeks, and the bridge of her nose. He ran his hand over top of her hair and lifted her head, wrapping his other arm around her body and holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead and held her head against his cheek, rubbing the back of her head.

"Please come back to me," he cried, "Please wake up. Don't leave me here alone." He repeated it over and over again, as if saying it over would make it happen. He moved to sit where her head had lay and rocked back and forth, with her lifeless body in his arms.

"I need you," he whispered, watching his tears fall down her cheek as he cried, "I need you. Please come back."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hayley came into the house after she had gotten off of work and was headed directly for the lab when Jason cut into her path.

"Now would not be the best time to go down there," he said with wary eyes. She knew then that Tommy knew and that he was grieving. She nodded and decided to go back to the living room. As soon as she got to the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. The little boy on Katherine's lap was the spitting image of her best friend. Except for the eyes. Hayley knew she had seen those eyes before.

"Hayley, that is Castiel," Jason whispered, "Tommy's son." Her mouth dropped and then the boy saw her.

* * *

"I'm gonna make it better, Kim," Tommy whispered in her cold, almost blue ear, "I'm gonna fix it." He stood and gently laid her head back on the pillow on the cot. He leaned down and kissed her cold lips softly.

"I promise," he whispered to her and turned toward the wall of computers. He was stopped from taking another step further by a flash of blue light followed by a watery portal. Then out stepped Billy Cranston, his long time friend and the man with Kimberly's all too late cure.

By Tommy's reddened, wet face Billy knew as soon as he stepped out of his watery hole that he was too late.

"No," he whispered. Tommy would not meet his eyes and just nodded. Tommy knew that it was not Billy's fault, but could not help being angry.

"Get out," Tommy growled to Billy and walked around him. Billy set the syringe with Kimberly's cure on the desktop and went upstairs, not daring to stop and grieve himself for fear of Tommy's wrath.

* * *

Billy reached the living room and just like Hayley, stopped dead in his tracks at the site of a boy the age ten or eleven looking exactly like the man he saw down stairs only much younger.

"I had that reaction too," Hayley whispered in his ear. She had not moved from her place since coming in.

"I should have been back sooner," Billy whispered, "I should have…" Before he would let anybody see him break down, he turned out of the living room and ran for the front door. Hayley watched the shocked faces of her new fond friends become even more full of sorrow and just as she was about to move, she watched Castiel get off of Katherine's lap and run after Billy. Everybody, under normal circumstances would have moved to the window to watch, but not a muscle moved.

"Are you people just going to sit here and wallow in your pity or do something about it? Or are you truly helpless with out her?" Hayley all but yelled at them and got no response, "Okay, you know what, this is ridiculous. I understand loss and I understand pain and I am very sorry for what has happened, but I am not about to lose these kids or my best friend because you people can't get passed death. It happens to us all and I, for one, am not about to let her death be in vain because you people are to stuck in your own selfish pity to do something about it. So get off your asses and get out side and train your asses off before this battle is at our front door." Again, she received no response for her efforts and became royally pissed off.

"MOVE!," she yelled harshly, finally reaching them. Everyone in the room jumped and quickly began hustling about the house, getting changed and making their way out to the yard for Jason to train them.

"Holy shit, Hayley," said Kira, as the four teens came in the front door to Tommy's house.

"Don't ask," Hayley said, "It's been a bad couple of days."

"We know. How's Kim," Ethan asked and Hayley's eyes fell.

"Come on," Hayley said, taking them to the kitchen, "We need to talk."

* * *

Outside, Castiel slowly walked behind Billy who just seemed to be wondering to nowhere.

"Billy," the boy said, causing the blue ranger to stop and turn.

"How do you know my name," Billy asked.

"I'm a smart kid," Castiel said and smiled, "And you shouldn't blame yourself. My mom wouldn't have wanted that. Its not your fault. I know that where ever you were, you were trying to help her." Billy stared at him, clearly stunned. This child was very special and he could tell as soon as he laid eyes on him. This child must be protected. No sooner had he thought it, a dark cloud and green lightening followed by a legion of Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax.

"Surrender the boy," Zeltrax commanded.

"Over my dead body," Billy growled pushing Castiel behind him.

"That can be arranged," Zeltrax growled, "ATTACK!" Tyrannodrones came at Billy at all sides and he fought back as hard as he could. Castiel, even for being young, was a skilled fighter.

"First chance you get, you run," Billy yelled to him. Castiel nodded and when he saw the chance he took off toward the house. He ran toward it as people ran toward him, toward Billy, toward the fight. Before anybody could reach him, Zeltrax came up behind Castiel, wrapped an arm around him and disappeared in the black cloud he came in. The teens currently holding Ranger positions ran toward the fight followed by the veteran rangers from the back yard, but a couple stopped in shock. Castiel was gone……and somebody had to tell Tommy.


	16. Chapter 16

"We have to go after them," Connor yelled to Kira as he punched out another Tyrannodrone.

"Um, we're a little busy don 't you think?" Kira yelled back, landing a roundhouse kick to another ones head.

"Well somebody's got too," Ethan agreed, fending off his own attackers.

While the other three teens were bickering over going after Castiel, the older Rangers apart from Billy and Tommy were kicking ass and taking names, so to speak. It seemed that they were taking out all of their aggressions from the last couple of days on the Tyrannodrones and before long they were all dead. The Rangers stood around the yard huffing out air and gasping for breath after the fight was done. All except Billy, who sank to his knees at the very spot that Zeltrax had disappeared with Castiel.

"It's my fault," he mumbled to himself over and over again, "It's all my fault."

"Billy, are you okay," Kat asked him, watching him stare at the sky in an almost catatonic state. She got no answer and continued to wait for him to answer, but got nothing.

"Billy! Hey man, come on, snap out of it," Rocky all but shouted and slapped Billy on the back. Still, Billy showed no signs of recovery.

Before anybody else could make an attempt to snap Billy out o his shock, the group jumped at the cracking sound of the front door slamming shut and watched a fuming Tommy march down the front porch and across the lawn toward Billy. Still, Billy made no movement. He just stared up at the sky mumbling to himself. Tommy grabbed to fistfuls of Billy's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"WHERE IS MY SON," Tommy demanded, getting nose to nose with Billy, who stared back at him wide eyed and on the verge of tears, "WHERE IS HE, GODDAMMIT!?!?!?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Tommy man, you have got to calm down," Jason intervened, pulling Billy away from Tommy's grasp, "Breathe man. Just breathe. Zeltrax took him. Before any of us could do anything. They had Billy surrounded when we got here, okay. Just chill, bro." Tommy backed off, still fuming and almost cherry color he turned to go back into the house. Jason turned to Billy.

"You alright, man," he asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I-I-I think s-s-s-so," Billy stammered, staring after Tommy and all of his rage.

"Good, go get cleaned up and calm yourself down some more. Then we will devise a plan," Jason told him and Billy nodded. As Billy walked back toward the house, Jason turned back to the rest of the group to discuss a battle strategy.

* * *

Tommy walked back into the house and down the stairs into the Dino Thunder Lab where Kimberly's still lifeless body lay. He stood staring at her pale, bluish, angelic face and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He slowly sank to the floor next to her cot and laid his head next to her ice cold hand.

"I'm sorry Beautiful," he whispered, "I failed you. I failed you both. I don't know what to do anymore. Please, tell me what to do, Beautiful. Please." His tears fell into her dead hand as he cried next to her.

* * *

Hayley sat at the top of the stairs and watched her best friend, the strongest person she ever knew, fall apart. She felt helpless. Tommy was always the one o keep it together when she needed him or when there was a crisis. That job never fell on her and now, she was at a loss as to how to help her friend.

"Hard isn't it," came Jason's voice in barely a whisper behind her, "Knowing that he needs you now more than ever but knowing still that there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. It's hard. Switching roles like that. Trust me, I know." With that, Jason disappeared from the stairs and Hayley suddenly knew exactly what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Mesagog's holding cell was less than welcoming for Castiel, who sat alone in the dark. He heard screams from somewhere down the hall and quickly covered his ears to block it out, but that rarely helped. He held his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth with his eyes closed, think about his mother. How he wished she was there with him and how much he missed her. He pictured her in his mind, singing him to sleep like she did when she came to visit. He could almost hear her voice in his head, singing that lullaby which he learned came from a movie she really liked. He remembered watching it with her once, a movie called Waitress. The first time watched it with her, he remembered that he whispered, "Mommy, that's what you sing to me." Now he could hear her soft voice in his head singing, "Baby don't you cry, Gonna make a pie, Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle, Baby don't be blue, Gonna make for you, Gonna make a pie with a heart in the middle, Gonna make a pie from heaven above, Gonna be filled with strawberry love, Baby don't you cry, Gonna make a pie and hold you forever in the middle of my heart." He tried not cry as he thought about her and how he missed her and how much he wanted to be with her now. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the cell door opening and footsteps coming closer.

* * *

"Jason," Hayley whispered loudly into the kitchen and Jason turned, "I know how to bring her back."

"Hayley, she's gone. There isn't anything we can do," Jason argued.

"You're Power Rangers," Hayley argued, "You're THE Power Rangers. The first to do any of this. If anybody could pull it off you guys can."

"What do you have in mind," Jason asked.

"Do you remember where the original command center was?" Hayley asked .

"Yeah, I could get there blind folded," Jason answered.

"Good, because Tommy mentioned that Zordon's tube was filled with a liquid life force," Hayley said.

"But Hayley, Zordon isn't even there anymore. And that life force is long gone," Jason said.

"Wrong. Tommy went there a couple of years ago and did some digging and found a vile of Zordon's liquid left. He stored it in a refrigerated lock box somewhere in the caves. But that was years ago and knowing Tommy, he doesn't even remember that he has it. If we can find it, we can bring her back," Hayley explained.

"Which caves," Jason asked and Hayley smiled.

* * *

"Stay away from me," Castiel yelled as the footsteps came closer and a figure appeared.

"Oh, but my master wishes to meet you, dear boy," came a smooth, evil voice in the dark.

"Go away," he screamed thrusting his hands forward and sending white lightening bolts at the figure in the dark and sending her across the room, into a wall.

"You'll pay for that," she growled from her slumped position on the floor. She got up and stalked toward the boy with evil intent.

"Ah, ah, Elsa," Mesagog said from the doorway, "The boy is not to be harmed. We need him, remember that."

"You're lucky, Kid," Elsa hissed at Castiel, "But the first chance I get, I'm going to rip you into pieces, filthy Power Brat."

* * *

Tommy had finally gone upstairs to get some rest since he hadn't slept in days, when Jason and Hayley returned from the caves with the vile that Tommy had hidden years ago.

"Let's pray this works," Hayley said, "Because it is clear that without her in the world, he is a lost cause."

"Yeah, no shit," Jason said, handing Hayley a syringe. She filled the syringe with Zordon's liquid and plunged the needle into Kimberly's heart. Jason then began performing CPR to get her heart pumping and to spread the liquid through her system.

"Come on, Kim," he whispered, "Come back to us." As if she had heard him, Kimberly's mouth opened and she sucked in air like some one just reaching the surface of a pool. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked from Jason to Hayley and back again.

"Welcome back," Jason smiled. Kimberly said nothing for a few minutes. She didn't move. She just laid there and enjoyed breathing. Then she turned to Hayley, knowing that she had brought her back to life.

"Thank you, Hayley," she croaked, her voice raspy from her being dead the last couple of days.

"You are very welcome," Hayley said, "You are the heart of this team Kim and you are his heart. He can't function without you." Kimberly gave her a shy smile and gave her best effort at sitting up. Jason had to help her.

"Where is he," she asked.

"Upstairs," Jason said, "He hasn't slept in days." Kimberly gave him a questioning look and Jason wrestled with himself as to whether or not to tell her that her son had been taken hostage.

"Jason," Kimberly said, "What happened?" She knew by his look that he was holing something back from her.

"Kim, after you…you know, Tommy found your letter. He did as you instructed and found Castiel," Jason began, "But after he got back here, we were attacked and now…"

"No," Kimberly all but yelled, "Don't you dare say it."

"We will get him back, Kim," Jason promised.

"He's just a little boy," Kimberly cried, "How could you let this happen?" Tears fell from her eyes and she shook from head to toe, hoping that her son was okay.

"We are going to get him back," Jason reassured her, "Nothing is going to happen to him. I promise you that. Nothing."

"I need to see Tommy," she said. Jason helped her stand and she took her first tentative steps toward the stairs.

* * *

Tommy lay sound asleep in bed when Kimberly slowly entered the room. She walked toward his side of the bed and sat down next to him. Her hand gently caressed the side of his face and his hand caught hers. He opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm dreaming," he said, softly.

"No, you're not," she whispered, "I'm really here."

"You can't be," he said, tears welling at the corners of his eyes, "You died." She squinted at that word.

"Would you like to know what Heaven looks like," she asked with a smile.

"Not nearly as good as you," he said, sitting up and burying his hands in her soft hair and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled her down on top of him and wrapped on arm around her waist and the other wrapped around the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. One hand caressed the side of his face, while the other was tucked under his arm. She opened her mouth to him and let out a small moan. After a long minute, she pulled away.

"Tommy, we have to get him back," she whispered.

"I know, Kim," he said, "We will. Believe me, we will get our son back."

"I want him in my arms again," she said, as she started crying. Tommy pulled her down to him and held her close.

"Sshh," he soothed, rubbing her back, "We will get him back. I promise, Kim. Nothing is going to happen to our boy."


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you're saying that we should spread out across town and wear ourselves thin to get our asses kicked individually, rather than kicking ass together?" Connor said just as Jason finished explaining his battle strategy and the plan to get Castiel back.

"Look, you all can take care of yourselves. I've seen that. We've all seen that. If we spread out to different areas, Mesagog will have to deploy most of his units. That'll give Tommy and Kim a chance to get into his island fortress and get Castiel back," Jason explained and the veteran rangers nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what do we do," Connor asked. Jason gave a sly smile and they huddled close together, so that even if some one were listening, no one would hear.

* * *

As Tommy and Kimberly crept along the dark corridor, there were voices getting closer and a light from a crack in the door just ahead. Cloaked under Tommy's invisibility shield, they got close and held their breath to hear the conversation going on in the room beyond the doors.

"But Master, why can't we just drain the boy and use his power to obliterate those ridiculous Power Rangers," Elsa complained.

"Because," Mesogog hissed, "The Rangers have a plan. I can feel it. I can't be to hasty and lose my own head in the process." Tommy pulled Kimberly back down the hallway to discuss they're strategy. He hated putting her in harms way, especially after what they had already been through.

"Go find Cas. I'll keep them busy. Get him back to the house as fast as you can," Tommy told her and like always, she simply nodded and silently crept down the hall. Tommy forced his invisibility cloak around her until she was past the doorway that Elsa and Mesagog were in. Then he couldn't cover her anymore. She had known that it wouldn't last and that as soon as it had come down the intruder alarms would go off. So she had to silent but fast.

Tommy waited and as soon as the alarms went off, he inserted himself in the doorway, letting his shield down to be the decoy. He was either getting out of here with the love of his life and his son or he wasn't getting out at all. Either way, he would make sure that they were safe.

"You," Mesagog snapped.

"Good to know that you still remember me," Tommy snapped back.

"You're not alone, are you," Mesagog asked rhetorically with a sick smile. Tommy tensed as Elsa disappeared in pursuit of Kimberly.

"You really think that I'm that stupid," Tommy asked, "To come here with some one else? I'm not about to put my team in more danger than they already are. And you are sadly mistaken if you think that I would do that."

"Oh but you didn't just put a member of your team in danger, my dear friend," Mesagog said as his dinosaur body melted into that of Tommy's old friend Anton Mercer, "You put the mother of your child in danger. Very grave danger."

"You can't touch her," Tommy growled.

"Oh no, I don't plan to, but Elsa….now she's another story," Anton said softly, "I can only imagine the torture she will inflict on your dear, sweet Kimberly. I wouldn't want your boy to witness that. Who knows, maybe she'll sacrifice him first and save him the misery of watching his mother die like that." Tommy couldn't hold back any longer, he flew at Anton, who immediately morphed back into Mesagog.

* * *

All around Reefside, the rangers endured strong battles from new foes and old. They were getting tired and weak. All over the world past teams were facing the things that they had thought had already defeated. Some of them wouldn't make it. Some of them had already been lost. But in Reefside, the original team faced more monsters than any other team ever would. Rita and Zedd kept Jason, Katherine, Kira, and Rocky busy at the high school. The Machine Empire attacked Tanya, Aisha, Billy and Zack by the mall. And Divatox and Zeltrax held Adam, Justin, Ethan, and Connor in a tight bind just outside of Hayley's Cyberspace café.

* * *

All Tommy had to do to bring down the evil that Mesagog had brought back into their world was kill him. Even Tommy didn't know if he had that strength. If he killed Mesagog, then he'd also end up killing his friend. But his friend was now so corrupted by the evil inside him….did it even matter anymore? Tommy wasn't sure, he just kept throwing punches and the sadistic dinosaur that had stolen his son.

* * *

Kimberly hadn't encountered any trouble yet. She worried about Tommy and the others as she wandered down hallway after hallway searching for Castiel. She heard someone step into the hallway behind her and turned.

"Looking for this," came the sick, black velvet voice of the biker chick that had already succeeded in killing her once. She held in her hand almost three feet off the ground, Kimberly's son. He looked so scared, but did not move. Elsa had him by the back of his shirt, but threw him to the floor at Kimberly's feet, "I guess I should have been a little more sufficient at killing you. But trust me, you won't escape my grasp this time."

Kimberly knelt to scoop up her son and held him for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mom," he whispered, his eyes shone with amazed wonderment.

"I'm here baby," Kimberly said and kissed his forehead.

"Awww, how sweet," Elsa cackled, "I think I might be sick."

"Get behind me, Cas," Kimberly said, standing and pushing her son behind her. She dropped into a defensive stance and glared at Elsa.

"Do you really think a washed up, powerless, retired Ranger such as yourself can really take me on," Elsa laughed, "Let alone defeat me?"

"Have you heard the phrase: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" Kimberly asked, but didn't wait for an answer, "Well, Hell hath no fury like a pissed off mother." With that Kimberly charged at Elsa, who threw a punch that Kimberly dodged. She managed to grab a handful of Elsa's short hair and slammed her head into the wall causing Elsa to hunch over in pain. Kimberly held Elsa's shoulders with a death grip that could only come from a mother and kneed her in the gut four times before sending her reeling backwards. She didn't let her get far though. Kimberly jumped high and landed a round house kick to Elsa's head and sent her crashing to the floor. She twitched a little and then stopped moving.

"Come on," Kimberly said, holding out a hand for Castiel. He took it and she pulled him down the hallway, back the way she had come.

"Where's Dad," she heard Castiel call over the blaring alarms. The sound of that word coming off of her son's lips made her smile.

"I don't know Honey, but I have to get you out of here first," she said. When she came around a corner and saw the portal back to Tommy's back yard, she felt a wave of relief. They had made it. Almost.

Kimberly felt a strong hand at the back of her neck and then her feet were no longer on the floor.

"Castiel, run," she croaked, "Through the portal. Find Hayley." She watched her son disappear through the portal and the next thing she saw was a wall. Her body slammed into the wall and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Elsa's grip was around her throat and she was dangling three feet in the air with her back pressed against the cold wall of the Island Fortress.

"Did you really think you could beat me," Elsa growled and Kimberly coughed for air, "Look at you. How pathetic. You can't even speak. What a waste." Then a smile spread across Kimberly's face.

"What," Elsa spat.

"I've got your gun," Kimberly said as clearly as possible and fired several shots into Elsa's abdomen. The grip on her neck loosened and Kimberly landed on her feet as Elsa fell to the floor. She lay unmoving and Kimberly aimed at Elsa's head and fired one more round at it. Just to be sure. Then she ran toward the room that she and Tommy had initially heard Elsa and Mesagog talking in.

* * *

Sure enough, she found Tommy fighting for his life against the giant dinosaur. He was not in his Ranger uniform and his clothes were torn and bloody. The dinosaur was using his powers to his advantage against Tommy and she knew that this was no where near a fair fight. Kimberly entered the room and took aim at the dinosaur's head. His back was to her and she had her mark. She fired several rounds and then the monster fell. His head almost completely gone. Tommy stood there staring at her. His breathing heavy. He fell to his knees and then his face met the floor.

"TOMMY," she screamed, racing o his side. She lifted his head and rested it gently in her lap. His eyes weren't open, but when she checked for a pulse, she found one. But it was faint. He opened his eyes and looked at her, breathing was becoming difficult but he managed. Tears fell down her cheeks and hit his forehead.

"Don't leave me," she begged, "You can't leave me."

"I guess…" he coughed, "I guess our….roles….just…reversed." He tried to laugh, to lighten her expression but it caused him to cough. He turned onto his side and coughed harder this time. Blood spattered across the glossy floor. Kimberly gasped and reached for his communicator.

"Hayley," she said into the band around Tommy's wrist. She was trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, Kimberly," Hayley came back.

"Can you get us out of here," Kimberly asked, her voice begging. Hayley could hear the tears in her voice.

"What's wrong," Hayley asked.

' "Can you," Kimberly barked, "get us out of here or not?" Hayley tensed in her chair behind the computer console. Something had to have gone terribly wrong for them not to be able to reach a portal.

"I've never done transportation, not like Zordon and Alpha could," Hayley responded.

"Hayley, if I move him," Kimberly's voice cracked, "He could die." Hayley's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously to herself.

"I'm on it, Kim," Hayley said, her mind racing.

Second later, Kimberly found herself and her white knight surrounded by the familiar light that had once encompassed her body on a daily basis. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was sitting on the floor of the Dino Thunder Lab with Tommy still in her lap. Hayley was immediately at her side, scanning Tommy's body.

"Is he going to be okay," Kimberly asked, tears still falling like waterfalls.

"I don't know yet," Hayley said, but we have to get him off the floor. Kimberly nodded and helped her move Tommy onto the cot where her own lifeless body had once laid. The thought of Tommy lifeless made Kimberly's stomach turn. Hayley looked up at her, knowing that she felt the same way that Tommy had upon her demise.

"The best thing you can do for him right now is to let me work," Hayley told her, "Go. Be with your son." Kimberly nodded. She picked up Tommy's hand and kissed it. Then she laid it down and all but ran up the stairs into the house.

* * *

Beaten, bloody, dirty, and tired the Rangers helped each other back to Tommy's house. The battle was over and they were relieved. Jason, Katherine, Kira, and Rocky made it back to the house first. Kira had a few cracked ribs and a hairline fracture to her left tibia. Katherine suffered a broken arm, while Rocky nursed a fractured wrist and broken nose. Jason had a mild concussion and a dislocated right arm. Kimberly worked fast to tend to their wounds while Hayley worked on Tommy in the lab.

The next group to return came from Hayley's Cyberspace Café. They stumbled through the door holding each other up. Adam was struggling to stay awake. He had suffered several blows to the head during battle and had a fractured skull. Ethan had broken his right hand and also suffered cracked ribs. Connor had a broken left leg and a shattered radius. Justin came through it with the least amount of damage. He suffered a nasty gash on his forehead and a bad headache.

* * *

At the mall, in the parking lot two out of four members of their team were hunched over a third body. Billy Cranston lay on the ground in the parking lot of the Reefside Mall not breathing and without a pulse. Despite their tired, broken bodies; Tanya and Zack worked hard at trying to resuscitate their fallen friend, but it was becoming hopeless.

* * *

There was a bright light and then Billy found himself standing in the parking lot of the mall. In the same place that he was standing during battle when a flash of light blinded him. He turned in his place and looked for his friends, but saw them nowhere. They wouldn't have abandoned him here, that he knew but still he was alone. When he turned to face the mall, he saw a light coming from one of its doorways. Hen from out of that light came some one he knew to be gone. She had been gone for a long time. Trini, his wife and the love of his life. Now she came to him in the last thing he had ever seen her in; blue jeans, a yellow blouse over a white tank top and white tennis shoes.

"Tr-Trini," he stammered. She smiled at him as she came closer.

"Where am I," he asked.

"A place you shouldn't be," she answered in her always calm voice, "The place between life and death." Billy didn't seem bothered by this information.

"Are you here to take me," he asked. She smiled, but shook her head.

"No," she whispered softly, "Its not your time yet, love. I'm here to send you back."

"Back," he questioned. She nodded.

"You need to be with your family," she said, touching his face. The warmth in her hand was a warm as her love had always been.

"But I am," he said, "You are my family. I want to stay with you." She shook her head and then kissed his lips, softly.

"You can't," she said, tears in her eyes, "You have so much more to do."

"I don't want to be alone," he said, his own tears forming.

"You won't be," she whispered. She covered his eyes and kissed him again.

"Come on, Billy," Zack begged, pushing down hard on his chest. His body twitched and he began coughing. His eyes opened and he looked up into the faces of his friends. His family.

"Let's go home," Tanya said and Billy nodded. They helped him up and together they headed back to Tommy's house.

* * *

Kimberly was bandaging up the last of Tanya's wounds when Hayley came up from the lab. Their eyes met and Hayley shook her head. Around the room, heads fell and tears began rolling. Their leader was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

As Hayley stood at the top of the stairs shaking her head, she let tears fall and finally collapsed there on the kitchen floor. Kimberly got up and went her, putting her arms around the woman who had tried so hard to save him.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, "I'm so, so sorry. There was nothing I could do."

"Sshh…its okay," Kimberly whispered, her own tears falling now, "You did what you could. That's all we could ask of you." Just then, the telephone rang and Jason got up to answer it. He stood talking for a few moments and then hung up the phone. He looked around at his exhausted, tear-stricken team and wished that he didn't have to tell them this news.

"There were other losses," he began.

* * *

Several days later, every surviving Power Ranger gathered at the ruins of the California Command Center in the desert for the funerals of their fallen friends. They entombed the ashes of Karone, Andros, Tori, Cole, and Tommy. Afterwards, everyone gathered at Hayley's Cyber Café.

Kimberly and Kira took the stage in front of their Ranger family, Kira at the piano and Kimberly at the microphone with her guitar. She looked at all of her family and wished that they had gathered here under different circumstances and took in all that she had lost in the recent weeks. The love of her life and the father of her son was gone now, forever. Friends that she had barely gotten to know lost their lives in an unnecessary battle. Her life now seemed without direction, but she knew that she had her friends to lean on and she would never cut them out again.

"I've spent my time here writing a song that I think is appropriate, given everything we've all been through. I wrote it based on personal experience but now it takes on a deeper meaning. We've lost a lot because of the evil we've faced for years. Its been a long road. One that seems never ending, but I've never seen anyone give up. We are a family. We always will be and I have never met anybody with more courage and strength than the people I see right now. This song is called "Courage Is…" and its dedicated to those we have lost and to all of you," she nodded at Kira and the piano began.

"Take all my vicious words, and turn them into something good. Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood. Take all my prized possessions, leave only what I need. Take all my pieces of doubt, and let me be what's underneath…."

At the back, in a dark corner there was a figure that nobody saw that listened to the voice of an angel and cried silently.

"Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway. Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway. We all have excuses why, living in fear something in us dies. Like a bird with broken wings, its not how high he flies….but the song he sings…."

Hayley watched from the bar, a sad smile displayed on her face. She turn at the sound of a soft sniffle and walked to the back of her café.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered to the darkness, "We don't know that it's safe yet." Without a word, she was alone in the dark.

"Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway. Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway. Keep on living anyway…keep on living anyway….It's not how many times you've been knocked down, it's how many times you get back up. Courage is when you've lost your way but you find your strength anyway. Courage is when you're afraid. Courage is when it all seems grey. Courage is when you make a change and you keep on living anyway…You keep on moving anyway….You keep on giving anyway….You keep on loving anyway…"

The crowd clapped, wiped at tears and several hurried to hug a very teary-eyed Kimberly and a crying Kira.

"It was so beautiful Kim," Jason said as he hugged her.

"Tommy would be so proud of you," Tanya whispered.

"Thank you, guys," Kim sniffled and then turned to her son and held him in her arms for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"I'm so, so sorry Castiel. I will never leave you, ever again," she vowed. He nodded and buried his face in her shoulder. Though he had only just met his father, he felt a terrible loss in his heart.

Connor hugged Kira and wiped her tears away. She gave him a brave smile, but couldn't completely mask her pain.

"I wish this had ended different," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she mumbled. He kissed her forehead and then rested his cheek there. She clung to him like he were her lifeline. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure," he replied and led her to the door, saying goodbye as they went. Once they got to his jeep, she climbed in and waited for him.

"I don't want to go home," she said once he was in the car and they were pulling away.

"Where do you want to go," he asked.

"I don't care," she said, "Anywhere I can be with you. I just don't want to go home."

"Okay," he said and took her hand.

* * *

Connor's jeep was parked in Dr. Oliver's driveway when the other Rangers got back to the house, however there was nobody in the house. Kimberly checked everywhere, but found nothing.

"I'll go look for them," she said as she grabbed her coat by the door, "Kat, do you think you could put Castiel to bed?"

"Of course," Katherine responded and Kimberly headed out the door. Jason ran out after her and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he caught up to her.

"Jesus Jas!" she all but screamed.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I just think you shouldn't be alone and besides you forgot the flashlight," he said, handing her the lit light.

"Thanks," she said and playfully hit him in the chest with the light.

Jason and Kim set off in the darkness towards the back of the house and the dark woods beyond that looking for Connor and Kira.

* * *

Connor sat with Kira on a blanket in a clearing more than a mile into the woods behind Dr. Oliver's house. He felt her shiver in his arms and wrapped a second blanket around them. She snuggled into him, but despite all the comfort he offered, she couldn't get her emotions in check.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "but all I can think is that we lost Dr. O. and yet I was a little relieved because it could have been you. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kira," Connor promised her, "I promise you." She turned to him to see the look he wore. It was a far away stare but it was very serious. He met her eyes and wasn't sure what he saw there. She looked lost and sad, but he'd also never seen anyone look at him the way she was looking at him now.

"I love you," she whispered. That was unexpected, but surprisingly, he was not shocked or afraid of what to say.

"I love you too," he said, tightening his embrace and leaning forward to kiss her soft lips. She turned her body a little, balled up his shirt in her fist, crying and he cradled her head in his arm. The kiss intensified as he ran his fingers through her thick, curly hair. There were faint calls from somewhere in the dark for them, but they ignored it; completely lost in each other.

"I want you," Kira said, as she pulled away from him. She stared at him intently waiting for him to respond. Now he was shocked. He had never seen this side of Kira. He'd only ever seen her tough, rocker chick side and that was one that he loved. Now she was vulnerable and he didn't want to take advantage of that.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Connor, I need to feel like I'm not dying inside. Everything we've been through has made me realize, our lives are precious and short and I don't want to waste another minute," she pleaded, "Please, Connor. I want you….to be my first, my only. Please?" Her tear filled eyes pleaded with him and he couldn't bear to see her in more pain than she was already in.

His response was a simple kiss on her forehead and a nod. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He turned them and gently laid her on the blanket, kissing her lips and then her throat. She worked at the buttons of his shirt and pulled it open, exposing his bare chest.

"Touch me, Connor," she begged and he obliged with gentle caresses along her stomach, lifting her shirt. She sat up just enough for him to get it over head and then he unhooked her bright yellow bra before laying her head on a makeshift pillow of red and yellow shirts. His lips and his warm hands roamed the exposed top half of her body and a cool breeze traveled across the clearing just as he disappeared under the blanket. Her eyes watched the stars and then she let out a pleasure-filled sigh.

* * *

"CONNOR! KIRA!" Kimberly and Jason called, walking to through the darkness finding nothing. After a few more steps, Kimberly heard an unusual noise.

"Stop. Did you hear that," she whispered.

"Hear what," Jason whispered back. Without responding, she turned and walked toward a thick brush. She turned off her flash light because the moon was right overhead and it was clear enough for her to see. She pushed aside the brush until she'd made a small hole.

"I found them," she whispered. Jason came over and peeked through the hole.

Through the hole in the brush, they found the students on a blanket under the stars, clothes strewn around them, breathing labored and in the middle of intense love-making.

"We should sto…" Jason began to whisper.

"No," Kim interrupted, "They've already been through enough. Let's save them this embarrassment." Jason gave her a look of disapproval.

"Look, at least they're being safe," she whispered, pointing to an empty condom wrapper next to the blanket, "That's more than I can say for most teenagers their age." Jason just nodded and pulled her out of the bush she'd managed to get stuck on.

The rustling of leaves had to effect on the intertwined teens as Kimberly and Jason made their way back to the house.

"I can't believe you don't want to stop them," Jason said when they were far enough away.

"Jas, if I'm being honest, I'd be doing the same thing," she said, "Actually I've done the same thing."

"Oh really," Jason said in mock shock.

"Yes, really," she responded.

"Oh, I have got to hear this," he said, stopping and crossing his arms as he faced her.

"It was after you had left the team. Rita and Zedd had released Ivan Ooze and he destroyed the Command Center and nearly killed Zordon. We were on Planet Phadoes and the rest of the team was sleeping. I felt lost and alone. Tommy heard me crying and came to comfort me. I thought that we might not survive it. We were so in love and time just seemed like it was against us. We made love for the first time that night. Nothing mattered to me more than him and the way he made me feel," she confessed, "I'd give anything to have that back. God, Jase…I miss him so much. I feel so helpless without him." She sobbed and Jason hugged her close but said nothing. What could he say? Nobody felt Tommy's absence more right now than Kimberly.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

After everything, Kimberly moved her whole life to Reefside and moved into Tommy's house. She'd changed a few things to help her let go, but she still felt Tommy all around her. She swore that sometimes she could feel him watching her. But at least she knew that she'd always have a part of him, in more ways than one and that was comforting to her.

One night she laid in bed, reading and planning for the next day. She'd taken over teaching at Reefside High for Tommy. It was storming really bad outside and she was surprised that Castiel wasn't climbing in bed with her yet. She looked at the clock. Eleven. She set her book and planner aside and reached for the light when she heard a knock on her door.

"What the hell," she said to herself and got up. She walked to the door and slowly unlocked it.

On the front porch, completely soaked was Kira. Her face was red and puffy from crying and she held her left arm with her right.

"Kira, honey, what are you doing out in this weather," Kim wondered aloud, "Come in. I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you Ms. H. I didn't know where else I could go. This was the safest place I could think of," Kira said. She looked as though she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were very red and puffy, her make-up smeared, hair disheveled and she wore wrinkled faded blue jeans a yellow tank and one of Connor's red flannel shirts over her tank. Kim was certain she had seen a few leaves in her hair and her shoes and the knees of her jeans were muddy like she'd fallen while running.

"I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes," Kim offered, "Why don't you follow me up stairs and go take a hot shower. I'll set some clothes on the counter for you." Kira only nodded and followed Kimberly upstairs and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Kimberly knew Tommy had let the three teens keep some clothes here for emergencies or for after a long battle, but they never took them after their Power Ranger duties were over. Kim started to gather some of Kira's under garments but realized how late it was and that there was nothing suitable for her to sleep in, in her drawer.

"Shit," Kim muttered under her breathe. She went to her own drawer and pulled out a pair of black Mickey Mouse lounge pants and her red and white striped Mickey Mouse sleep tank. Kimberly folded everything neatly and set it on the bathroom counter while Kira showered and then went downstairs to make some hot cocoa from scratch.

Kira came down, hair a curly mess and make-up gone, she sat down at the table and pulled one knee up to her chest and rested her cheek there. Kimberly set a steaming cup of cocoa in front of her with a heaping bowl of marshmallows and a box of tissues just in case.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on," Kim said, sitting down in the adjacent chair with her own steaming cup. She added a few marshmallows to her cup while she waited for Kira to find her voice.

"Kira, you can talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm not going to throw you back out in the rain if that's what you're afraid of," Kimberly said after waiting ten minutes. Kira looked up then and seemed to relax a little more.

"You promise," Kira asked.

"I promise," Kim said, "Besides, you're wearing my pajamas and they weren't cheap so, I'm sorry but you're staying here whether you like it or not." Kira let a shy smile cross her face and then it immediately disappeared.

"My parents kicked me out and Connor's not allowed to see me," she started and her voice started to get shaky.

"It's okay, Kira," Kim said, taking her hand, "I'm not going to do that. Can you tell me why your parents kicked you out?" Kira looked down and tears fell again.

"Because I'm pregnant," Kira sobbed into her hands, "And I'm not allowed to see Connor anymore because his parents think a baby will ruin his chance of a soccer scholarship and any career he might have. I'm not even sure I want to keep it but nobody will listen to me. My parents threw me out and I have no place I can go. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do…" Kimberly immediately got up and wrapped her arms around Kira. She knew exactly the place that Kira was in because once upon a time she had been there too. Her mother was furious and if she hadn't already moved to Florida, she wouldn't have had any place to go because her mother would have done the same and Zordon had advised her to keep the baby a secret because of the natural power he might possess because he had power ranger parents, so she couldn't go to Tommy. Although, she knew his parents would have been far more understanding than her own.

"You're safe here. You're always safe here," Kimberly told her, as she pulled hair out of Kira's face, "You can stay here as long as you need to. I will help you with everything. We'll go talk to your parents tomorrow and pick up some of your things." Kira nodded and then just sipped her cocoa quietly.

* * *

After sitting up with Kira and talking for another hour, Kimberly looked at the clock and realizing that it was almost two in the morning, she led Kira to the already made up guest bedroom and then took herself to bed. She sat in bed and shook her hair out, closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened her eyes and reached over to turn the bedside lamp off, but something caught her eye. A shadow in the closet that was not there before.

"Is someone there," she asked, slowly starting to move to the other side of the bed and make a run for it. The shadow in the closet began to move toward her and she moved farther away, but then the light caught the side of his face and long hair. She stopped moving and leaned forward and squinted because he was still three quarters shrouded in shadow. Kimberly let out a gasp and covered her gaping mouth with her hand. Tears filled her eyes as the realization hit her. Then he came fully into the light.

"But how," she whimpered, "You died. We burned your body." He came to her side and wiped her tears away.

"No Beautiful," he said softly, "You burned A body. Not mine. Hayley and I faked my death to be sure that nothing else came after you. I had to stay away long enough to make sure there was nobody else waiting to make an attack."

"Oh Tommy," she whispered, finally reaching up to touch his face to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nothing about him had changed, except his hair.

"You let it grow out again," she said with a smile, touching his dark, wavy locks and brushing them out of his face.

"Yeah, Hayley suggested a change of appearance might help," he said, taking off his jacket to reveal his bare but tattooed arms. He had a celtic cross on his right arm with the names of the fiends they'd lost tattooed around it and on his left arm and intertwined falcon and crane with a banner in their talons. On the banner, Castiel's name and his birthday was written in script.

Kimberly pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his and holding on to him like her life depended on it. He cradled her in his arms as she started to sob, letting go of three months worth of pain and stress.

"Sshh baby," he whispered, stroking her head, "I'm here now. Its going to be okay. I promise, I will never leave you like that again."

"You were gone and I was left here all alone. Why? Why did you leave me," she sobbed. Tommy just held her and let her cry but she wouldn't fall asleep. She was still in shock.

"You should go wake up Castiel," she said, starting to move out of his lap.

"No," he said, gently pulling her back, "There is plenty of time for that. Let him sleep." She just fell back into his arms and let him hold her. There was nothing that could have made that moment more perfect, except….

"Tommy," she asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmm," he hummed, meeting her gaze.

"I never thought I'd get to say this to you," she said with a smile, "but I'm pregnant."

He let a smile cross his face, remembering that day in her hotel room shower. He must not have noticed her bump because she was wearing a night shirt she all but swam in. He kissed the her forehead and then ran his hand over her belly that seemed larger than it should have been for someone who was almost four months pregnant. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I probably should mention," she said, knowing why he was giving her that look, "We're having twins." The smile that crossed his face said it all and she knew that from that moment on, they would be okay.

**The End**


End file.
